Antes de los Días
by Valsed
Summary: Nueva mision, pero ese no es su problema, como le haran para resolverlo?. Yaoi HieiXKurama, YusukeXkuwabara Yuri BotanXKeiko –Terminado–
1. Misión

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabara; Yuri BotanXKeiko (Estas dos ultimas parejas aun no me decido si ponerlas o no)

Aparición especial de Shun caballero de Andromeda de Saint Seiya, como él mismo, algunas otras apariciones en otros capítulos.

Es una precuela de "Días de Amor", que se encuentra en la sección de Saint Seiya, como tal no es necesario leer la otra para entenderla.

Dedicado a todos los que me animaron para hacer la precuela. Esta algo aburrido este primer capitulo, pero es solo la explicación para el futuro desarrollo.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 1: Misión**

Se habian reunido ante Koenma quien les encomendaba una nueva misión, Tengu(1) un temible Youkai estaba atacando a los humanos.

-pero Tengu es un youkai que no le interesa la vida de los seres humanos, es mas es bastante tranquilo- comento Kurama

-si, eso lo sabia, es extraño que se comporte así- dijo Koenma pensativo

-entonces que quieres que hagamos?- pregunto interesado Yusuke

-iran a buscarlos y le preguntaran que ha pasado con él, y sino quiere cooperar lo atrapan y lo traen de vuelta a su lugar-

-espera un momento quieres que lo atrapemos, no quieres mejor que lo invitemos a comer té y galletas- comento Yusuke con sarcasmo

-bueno si lo quieres atrapar, por que nos llamas a nosotros?- comento Kuwabara -habrá otros que puedan hacer eso-

-pero no habrá otros con el poder suficiente para hacerlo-

-conmigo no cuenten, no soy ningún cazador- dijo Hiei

-estoy de acuerdo con Hiei, esta misión va a ser muy aburrida- exclamo Yusuke, llevándose las manos a su nuca

-yo no lo creo- sonrío Koenma, Kurama también sonrío, conocía muchas cosas sobre Tengu y sabia que no seria una misión fácil.

-por que sonríes Kurama?- pregunto Kuwabara

-deberían considerarlo como un nuevo reto, en vez de estar pensando solo en peleas-

-hay algo en ese Tengu que no nos quieren decir?- Koenma y Kurama se miraron con complicidad

-si hay algo mas en todo esto, acepto la misión- dijo Hiei con desgano, mientras miraba fijamente a Kurama

-ya que no hay de otra, nosotros también- comento Yusuke, apoyado por Kuwabara

-haremos unas investigación de los posibles lugares donde podría aparecer, Botan ya se encargara de informarles, mientras tanto regresen, ya se que mañana empiezan las clases-

-ni me lo recuerdes- exclamo Yusuke

-vamos Uramechi, no es tan malo regresar a clases- dijo con entusiasmo Kuwabara

Yusuke lo vio retadoramente. Kurama se reía de ellos dos, pero había alguien que no dejaba de verlo, ese alguien lo contemplaba fascinado, observando cada uno de sus gestos, cuando sintió esa profunda mirada sobe él, Kurama busco al dueño; Hiei giro rápidamente para no ser descubierto.

Kurama sabia que no podía seguir negándolo amaba a ese demonio de fuego, pero le parecía algo imposible ser correspondido, lo veía tan distante.

««»»««»»««»»

Hiei estaba recostado en una rama, el árbol estaba cerca del templo de Genkai, no podía sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Kurama, su sonrisa, sus gestos, su cuerpo todo invadía sus pensamientos.

En otra parte Kurama sufría por dentro al no saberse correspondido, pero sabia que debía afrontarlo aunque no se creyera posible de hacerlo. Se dirigía hacia su escuela tratando de olvidar su dolor, al llegar al salón escucho el barullo de sus compañeros sobre la llegada de nuevos alumnos, no le intereso, enfoco su mente en la nueva misión para dejar a un lado sus sentimientos.

Supo que el profesor había llegado cuando sus compañeros guardaron silencio y se acomodaron en sus lugares.

-este año tendremos a un nuevo compañero- el maestro indico al chico en la puerta que pasara, su cabello le llegaba bajo los hombros era de color verde al igual que sus ojos, su rostro mostraba mucha ternura, se escucharon algunos murmullos. -él es Kido Shun, démosle la bienvenida-

-bienvenido Kido Shun-

-cuéntanos algo sobre ti- pidió el profesor

-bueno yo... antes estudiaba con un profesor particular (como Caballero nunca fue a la escuela así que antes tuvo profesores particulares que lo prepararon para entrar a la escuela), tengo 5 hermanos, tres de ellos también entraron a esta escuela pero quedaron en diferentes grupos...-

Algo en ese chico llamo la atención de Kurama, no parecía un chico normal pero no sentía en él poder espiritual alguno, se fijo bien en él, era un chico muy lindo, y mientras Shun hablaba muchos suspiros se escucharon.

-siéntate a lado de Minamino-, Kurama por fin puso atención. El pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta que aun seguía viéndolo, cuando Shun se acerco le sonrío, cosa que sorprendió a Kurama , pero pronto se dio cuenta de lo que hacia y lo saludo cortésmente.

La hora del descanso llego, Kurama pensaba quedarse en el salón, no es que no se llevara bien con sus compañeros, pero necesitaba despejar su mente, una voz lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

-disculpa, no vas a salir al patio?- pregunto el chico nuevo al ver que no se movía de su lugar

-no, es que tengo cosas en que pensar- le dijo con una sonrisa

-esta bien- salió en búsqueda de sus hermanos

Kurama lo vio salir, sus sentidos le decían que había algo diferente en él, pero también le decían que no era peligroso, regreso su mente a la misión y se pregunto porque Tengu había empezado a causar molestias, era un ser solitario que rehuía de la gente, pero sin duda cuando se le hacia enojar era un ser cruel y despiadado y no le importaba quien pagara su ira, lo que le llevo a sospechar que alguien lo había provocado.

Sin saber como su mente lo llevo a recordar a un chico de ojos rojos y cabello negro, sabia que tenia la confianza de Hiei, los dos buenos amigos, pero para desgracia de él, solo amigos; al medio koorime le costaba confiar, se podría decir que tenia algo que muchos no, y no la quería perder por débiles sentimientos humanos como Hiei siempre decía.

No se percato del paso del tiempo, los alumnos regresaron al salón, el profesor ordeno formar parejas, Kurama reacciono a tiempo la curiosidad de saber mas sobre el chico nuevo le hizo hablar.

-que te parece si trabajamos juntos?-

-si, gracias- contesto Shun, las chicas suspiraron resignadas al igual que algunos chicos, todos deseaban estar con Suuichi y cualquier excusa para ellos era perfecta.

Durante las clases platicaron mucho, Kurama no noto nada extraño en Shun, llego a pensar que eran alucinaciones suyas por tanta presión, solo descubrió que era un chico muy agradable y alegre, que tenia 4 hermanos y una hermana, que eran todos adoptados, solo el mayor era su hermano consanguíneo a quien admiraba; también le contó que entro a la escuela por medio de la fundación Kido. Kurama le contó que entro a esa escuela prestigiosa y cara gracias a una beca, que era hijo único, su padre había muerto hace tiempo y que ahora su madre salía con alguien. (Supongo que con esto sabrán en que parte de la serie me ubico). Platicaron hasta la hora de la salida, Shun se fue a reunir con tres chicos que lo esperaban en la salida, Kurama mientras se dirigió a la casa de Yusuke, se iban a reunir ahí para planear lo de su nueva misión.

««»»

Al llegar, ya estaba todo el reikain taiten -no ha llegado Botan?- pregunto mientras tomaba asiento en la sala. Al verlo llegar Hiei no pudo impedir llevar su mirada hacia él.

-no, pero espero que no tarde, esta misión aun no me agrada- comento Yusuke con desenfado

-Kurama dinos que hay de especial en ese Tengu, como para que nos asignen la misión de capturarlo?- pregunto Kuwabara

-mm, no se mucho pero te puedo decir que ese youkai nació en el ningekai y es pacifista, rara vez se le ve, aunque se dice que si consigues hacerle un favor te recompensara muy bien- fue todo lo que dijo

-y sobre sus técnicas de combate y poderes, que sabes?-

-nada, se ha dicho que muchos lo han enfrentado y que todos han perecido así que nadie sabe cual es su forma de pelear-

-eso si sueña interesante- comento Yusuke

-Hola chicos- saludo Keiko -aun no llega Botan?-

-no, pero que haces aquí?-

-ay Yusuke creí que te alegrarías de verme-

-si apenas te vi esta mañana en clases-

-diras en la escuela, porque no entrastes a clases-

-claro que entre, solo que tu no me vistes-

-el entrar y mirar no es lo mismo que entrar y quedarse a tomar clases-

-estaban muy aburridas y tuve que salir a tomar aire-

-cuando será el día que tomes en serio tus estudios- exclamo con enfado mientras se sentaba en el lado contrario de Yusuke

-cuando dejen de ser tan aburridas-

-vaya Uramechi, no pueden con algo tan sencillo como las clases- comento con burla Kuwabara

-mira quien lo dice-

-yo lo digo- se defendió enojado -yo si tomo en serio la escuela-

La discusión no se hizo esperar, Kurama los veía entretenido, Hiei como siempre que podía trataba de descifrar lo que sentía cada vez que estaba cerca del kitsune, admiraba cada uno de los detalles y gestos que formaban parte de Kurama, no sabia si lo que sentía era respeto, admiración o algo que no llegaba a identificar. Hiei sentía la confianza de Kurama como algo muy preciado, no se podía comparar con el sentimiento que sentía hacia Yukina, era algo mas, pero algo le decía que eso era debilidad.

La discusión fue interrumpida por Botan, al igual que los pensamientos de Hiei, dejando de ver al pelirrojo para enfocarse en el trabajo que se aproximaba.

-bien, la información de Koenma es que se ha visto aparecer a Tengu en una región boscosa que esta en una zona de cabañas llamado Tsukino(2), al parecer lo tomo como su nuevo lugar de residencia- explico la peliazul

-qué tan lejos esta?- pregunto Keiko

-como a tres horas de aquí, volando-, todos la miraron con incredulidad

-y cuanto caminando?- pregunto con seriedad Yusuke, Botan se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se apeno

-eh, pues yo.. creo que... como... 5 horas-

-pues que cerca- dijo con sarcasmo, Botan emitió una sonrisa nerviosa

-hay Yusuke, bien que podrían ir en camión o algo parecido, así llegarían como en dos horas-

-dijo algo mas Koenma?- pregunto Kurama

-a si, que parece que un grupo de youkais han estado también interesados en atrapar a Tengu y que parece que ellos lo han obligado a abandonar su territorio-

-vaya entonces será acabar con esos youkais y avisarle a Tengu que ya se puede regresar a su casa- expreso Yusuke

-asi es, solo que esos youkais son muy poderosos-

-ahora si estas hablando en nuestro idioma-

-nosotros los acabaremos, no podrán con el poderoso Kazuma Kuwabara-, nadie dijo nada

-qué información hay sobre esos youkais?- pregunto Kurama

-son 5 uno se llama Bakuretsu y domina las técnicas Bukuju (técnica de volar) y Bunshin (Multiplicarse); Daimaku, él usa el Kansetsu-waza (Manipulación de articulaciones) y el Saiaei (Regenerarse), Kage ella es una Kunoi-chi (Mujer Ninja), Yasha él domina el Ten No Ryuu (la practica del manejo de dos espadas al mismo tiempo) y Sukebe, él usa el Rensha-Happa-Dan (Disparo rápido de Balas Explosivas)

-suena interesante- expreso Hiei

-vaya hasta que hablastes, hasta sentí que no estabas aquí- dijo con burla Kuwabara

-yo no abro la bocota para decir cualquier tontería-

-qué quieres decir?-

-cual es el plan a seguir?- pregunto Kurama para terminar la discusión, no le importaba que Yusuke y Kuwabara discutieran, ellos son muy buenos amigos y así expresan sus sentimientos, pero entre Kuwabara y Hiei es mas una competencia.

-mmm, no se, mejor nos reunimos mañana con Genkai para saber que opina- dijo con un noto de apatía Yusuke

-son unos inútiles, deberíamos hacer algo desde hoy-

-no hay nada que hacer, es tarde y aun hay que pensar en todo lo dicho..., además tengo hambre-

««»»««»»««»»

Todos se habían retirado a sus casa, Hiei no se deicida a donde ir, en los últimos días se había escondido cerca de la casa de Kurama, donde solía hacer su ahora pasatiempo favorita, contemplar al kitsune, ocultaba bien su poder espiritual para que no lo descubriera, no se quería ver _débil_, pero se había convertido una obsesión, verlo contemplarlo, "poder tocarlo" sacudió su cabeza ante ese pensamientos, no entendía lo que le pasaba, así que prefirió ir lo mas lejos posible de la persona que acaparaba su mente.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Si no saben quien es Shun, pueden mandarme un review con su email, y les enviare información e imágenes.

(1) Es el más célebre de todos los monstruos japoneses. Vive en los bosques de aquel lejano imperio, en las oquedades de los árboles. Es muy difícil capturar alguno y los pocos infelices que creían haberlo conseguido nunca han podido contar cómo les resultó. Es muy susceptible y no le gusta ser atrapado: en un santiamén sabe desatarse para dar una lección al cazador frustrado. Pero como es muy generoso, ofrece al pobre dos posibilidades: la primera es que se lo mate él mismo; la segunda, es tirarse a un volcán en plena erupción. Tú ¿qué escogerías?.

(2) Tsukino: Jardín de la Luna

Significados:

Bakuretsu: Hechicero

Daimaku: Maldad

Kage: Sombra

Yasha: Demonio

Sukebe: Libertino, pervertido, degenerado

Kitsune: Zorro

Baka: tonto


	2. Sentimientos

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias a moony Lupin, remsie por sus reviews

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

Aparición de Shun caballero de Andromeda de Saint Seiya, como él mismo, algunas otras apariciones en otros capítulos.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 2: Sentimientos**

Llegaba a su escuela, vio a lo lejos al chico nuevo platicar con otros tres, supuso que era sus otros hermanos por la forma en que les hablaba, continuo su camino hasta su salón, todos lo saludaban cortésmente, sonrojando a algunas chicas cuando les sonreía. Se sentó en su banca olvidándose por un momento de su doble vida.

-buenos días- escucho que lo saludaban

-buenos días Kido- contesto

-no, no me llames por mi apellido no me acostumbro, por favor dime Shun-

Sonrío ampliamente, realmente ese chico le agradaba -esta bien Shun, pero entones tu llámame Shuuichi-

-si Shuuichi-

El día paso rápido, ambos chicos estaban aun en el salón, a pesar de que la hora de la salida ya había pasado.

-entonces cuando nos reunimos para hacer el trabajo?-, uno de sus maestros había encargado al grupo una tarea en parejas

-esta tarde no puedo- agrego al recordar que tenia que ir con Genkai -pero mañana tal vez podamos ir a mi casa para empezarlo-

-bien, nos vemos-

-adiós-

««»»

Al dirigirse ha su destino, logro percibir que era seguido por alguien, se acerco a un árbol, y miro hacia arriba.

-qué haces Hiei?-

No recibió contestación

-podrias bajar- la petición fue escuchada -por que no fuiste directo con Genkai?-

-queria saber tu opinión sobre la misión-, realmente no sabia porque lo seguía y solo dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente

Kurama se sonrío a si mismo, seguro de la confianza que el demonio de ojos rojos le tenia -pienso que no es tan sencilla como parece, no hay que subestimar al enemigo, aunque creo que tal vez Tengu no sea problema-

-hm- agrego y ambos siguieron el camino en silencio, pero eso no importaba ese silencio nunca era incomodo entre ellos dos.

««»»««»»««»»

Yusuke y Kuwabara discutían como siempre, Botan y Keiko platicaban en otra parte mientras que Genkai miraba a su alumno con reproche, momentos como esos dudaba de la habilidad del chico, Kurama y Hiei saludaron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Yukina entro poco después con varios vasos de jugo.

-ya cállense- demando la mayor del grupo, su orden fue obedecida -así esta bien,... puedo saber a que vinieron?- pregunto mientras tomaba uno de los vasos

-Koenma nos encomendó una nueva misión-. Yusuke le dijo todo lo que sabían

-bien, que planean hacer?-

-no lo se-

Genkai lo miro inquisitivamente -entonces entrenaremos hasta que se te ocurra algo-

-no, no, no ya se me ocurrió algo- dijo con miedo

-espero que se algo bueno- exclamo Kuwabara con burla

-tu también deberías entrenar, te estas volviendo débil- regaño Genkai

-Kurama que opinas al respecto?- pregunto Yusuke buscando una salida

-sobre que, el entrenamiento o tu nuevo plan?- dijo riéndose internamente -porque si es sobre el entrenamiento estoy de acuerdo con Genkai, pero si es sobre tu plan, pues no tengo idea, por que no nos lo cuentas a todos?-

Recibió una mirada enojada de parte del detective -vaya amigo,... que les parece si vamos a ese lugar de campamento, si esos Youkais quieren a Tengu lo mas seguro es que estén cerca-

-como llegaremos hasta haya?- pregunto sin interés Hiei

-pues como será, pues en un camión-

-Uramechi, primero no sabemos como llegar, segundo no tenemos dinero para tomar un camión, tercero estamos en clases-

-por que no vamos este fin de semana, así si no encontramos nada por lo menos podemos disfrutar del lugar- dijo Keiko

-estoy de acuerdo, mientras ellos trabajan nosotras paseamos- apoyo con alegría Botan

-pero miren que descaro- se quejo Yusuke

-no puedo creer lo desconsideradas que son- apoyo Kuwabara

-me encantaría acompañarlos- expreso Yukina, Kuwabara se apresuro a tomar sus manos entre las de él.

-mi querida Yukina, si tu deseas puedes venir y disfrutar del lugar- recibió las miradas de los presentes

-bien, como decía- remarco sus palabras -no pueden ir podría ser muy peligroso-

-asi es, pero mientras yo este ahí no habrá problemas- dijo Kuwabara aun con las manos de Yukina, pero Hiei no puso atención en ello

-estoy de acuerdo con Yusuke pueden ser muy peligroso- expreso Kurama

-ya estamos acostumbradas a correr peligros- dijo Botan

-además nosotras nos quedaremos con los demás campistas y ya sabemos defendernos-

-a mi gustaría acompañarlos, pero no quiero dejar a Genkai sola, además ya vivo en un lugar parecido- comento con una gran sonrisa Yukina

-por el momento hay que investigar donde queda ese lugar- expreso Kurama

-bien como no tienen nada que hacer, todos tendrán que entrenar- ordeno Genkai

-que?- gritaron Yusuke y Kuwabara

-pobre de ustedes chico- se burlo Botan, Keiko se reía por lo bajo

-de que te ríes?- pregunto enojado Yusuke

-yo, de nada- trato de ponerse seria-

-mujeres- exclamo fastidiado -y ustedes no van a entrenar?- pregunto a Kurama y a Hiei

-yo tengo deberes que cumplir sino quiero perder la beca- se levanto para retirarse

-ustedes son muy débiles para mi, iré a entrenar solo-, tenia la esperanza de entrenar con Kurama pero sabia que él nunca dejaría de cumplir con sus obligaciones como ningen, pues apreciaba mucho a su madre como para dejar de hacerlos.

-como quieras Hiei-

««»»««»»««»»

Keiko y Botan habían salido a pasear mientras los chicos entrenaban, Yukina se quedo para acompañarlos, aunque ella ya sabia el porque del paseo de ambas chicas. El bosque cercano al templo de Genkai era inmenso, y se sabia que en las cercanías era un lugar seguro, protegido por el mismo poder de la maestra y por la constante presencia de explosiones de poder que alejaban cualquier animal o ser que decidiera acercarse.

-Botan, me siento culpable, debería decirle la verdad a Yusuke-

-yo también me siento mal por ocultarles la verdad, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme asi cuando estoy contigo, además no se como lo tomarían- la miro fijamente a los ojos sonriéndole para darle confianza.

-ese seria un problema, pero yo soy muy feliz contigo- se habían alejado lo suficiente, sabían bien que nadie las interrumpiría, se acercaron para poder juntar sus labios, Botan llevo sus manos a la estrecha cintura de la chica frente a ella, mientras Keiko pasaba sus brazos por el fino cuello de la peliazul, el beso se profundizo, las lenguas recorrían cada rincón, disfrutaban el poder sentir todas las delicias dentro de esa boca.

««»»

Estaban los dos recostados, agotados después de un duro entrenamiento, Genkai los dejo un rato mientras que ella iba a tomar un poco de agua, el gritar y golpear a sus discípulos la dejaba cansada.

No sabían que decir, buscaban siempre un motivo para discutir y no sentir los nervios que se apoderaban en ellos cada vez que se veían, al principio buscaban pelea, pero cada quien gano el respeto del otro por tantas batallas, su amistad se agrando, porque eso eran, amigos.

Yusuke siempre sintió algo especial por Keiko no podía permitir verla en peligro y menos verla triste, pero que era eso que sentía por ella que no podía identificar, el sabia que la quería mucho y le gustaba compartir con ellas bellos momentos, pero cada vez que se encontraba a su amigo pelinaranja dudaba de ese sentimiento.

Para Kuwabara era algo semejante, ver una chica bella lo excitaba, y la ternura de Yukina le fascinaba, deseaba cuidarla protegerla como algo delicado, y ella lo veía solo como un amigo, de eso se dio cuenta, pero algo en su interior le decía que era correcto encapricharse con tratar de descubrir lo que sentía ella por él, y tratar de abrirle su corazón, pero la cercanía de Yusuke le ponía nerviosos, lo respetaba como peleador y como amigo, pero temía que algo mas hubiera.

-que hacen ustedes dos, par de flojos- el regaño los saco de sus pensamiento, se sintieron mas aliviados -ahora aumentare el entrenamiento- del alivio pasaron al temor.

««»»

Kurama estaba en su escritorio, terminando la tarea que le dejaron en la escuela, le había costado terminarlo, pero no porque se le hiciera difícil, sino porque su mente divagaba, en un quizá, imaginaba todas las posibles reacciones que pudiera tener le medio Koorime si le confesaba lo que sentía, pero muchas de ellas terminaban en muerte, otras en desprecio y rechazo, ambos resultados le daban temor, pero mas le entristecería saber que podría perderlo si lo hacia, decidió mejor callar y tenerlo aunque fue así, como amigo.

Alguien llego a su ventana, volteo con rapidez y sonrío al verlo -Hola Hiei-

-hn- realmente no sabia porque se dejo ver

-te quedaras esta noche a dormir?-, pregunto algo inseguro

-ya descubristes donde queda el lugar donde se esconde Tengu?- ignoro la pregunta anterior solo buscaba algún pretexto para estar a su lado

-no, aun no, no he tenido tiempo- dijo mientras sacaba un sleepingbag de su armario

-estos es aburrido- expreso con fastidio, el estar esperando no era su fuerte

-si quieres mañana entrenamos los dos un poco?- dijo sin pensar

-hn-

Ambos se acostaron y se durmieron entre nerviosos y alegres de estar cerca de esa persona especial.

««»»««»»««»»

La tarde llego, Kurama se dirigía a su casa acompañado del chico nuevo, algo en su mente le decía que algo se le había olvidado. Shun lo noto extraño, pero decidió no preguntar aun no había la confianza suficiente para hacer ese tipo de indiscreciones.

Habían avanzado en su trabajo cuando se oyó a alguien tocar la puerta, Kurama se dispuso a abrir.

-Hola Kurama-, al verlos emparejo la puerta

-Hola chicos, tengo visitas- dijo para evitar cualquier indiscreción

-no te preocupes Suuichi- todos entraron

-Shun te presento a unos amigos, ellos son Keiko, Yusuke y Kuwabara, Shun es un compañero de clases-

-mucho gusto-

-creo que los interrumpimos- expreso Keiko al ver los papeles en la mesa de centro de la sala

-no importa- los disculpo Kurama

-solo veníamos a preguntarte si ya sabias donde queda el campamento Tsukino?-

-no, he estado algo ocupado-

-yo se donde esta- intervino en la platica Shun

-genial, podrías decirnos-

-si, Sahori mi hermana tiene una cabaña ahí-

-no se encuentra ahí, o si?- pregunto preocupado Yusuke

-no, esta aquí en la ciudad, solo vamos ahí de vacaciones-

-que bien-

-por que?-

-no por nada- agrego Kurama

-piensan ir haya este fin de semana?-

-si, es que queremos hacer un día de campo- mintió Yusuke

-le puedo pedir a Sahori que les preste la cabaña...-

-no, no Shun, solo queremos saber como llegar- interrumpió Keiko amablemente

-no importa, no creo que le moleste-

-gracias-, dijo Kuwabra -era lo único que nos faltaba, pues ya conseguimos como ir-

-si?- pregunto Kurama

-mi hermana nos prestara su coche- (ya se que no tiene coche, pero si es mayor y además vive en una familia bien, era para que tuviera uno)

-como lograron que lo hiciera?-

-no se pregúntale a Keiko-, la aludido sonrío con complicidad

-entonces como llegamos?- cambio la conversación, Shun les explico

-bueno pues ya esta todo listo, ahora te dejamos para que continúes con tu tarea- dijo Yusuke mientras se levantaba

-si, además hay que buscar al enano para avisarle-

-me dio gusto conocerte Shun y gracias- dijo Keiko

-a mi también me dio gusto conocerlos-

-adiós- dijeron los otros dos chicos

««»»

Una vez que Shun se fue, Kurama subió a su habitación, al entrar a su cuarto recordó lo que se le había olvidado al ver un visitante en su cama

-Hiei, perdóname se me olvido que tenia que hacer un trabajo para la escuela y me ocupe toda la tarde, pero prometo que mañana si entrenaremos juntos- trato de disculparse.

Hiei lo ignoro por completo, no es que estuviera enojado que lo hubiera olvidado, sino que como estuvo ahí todo ese tiempo, vio como se reía con el visitante y platicaba de manera muy amena, sintió algo no muy agradable dentro de él, que no sabia como describir pero creyó que el único culpable era ese chico.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	3. Los primeros Youkais

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias a Alex-Wind, remsie, Nebyura, Atemu Asakel04, kitkat por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

Aparición de Shun de Saint Seiya

Me **disculpo** por la tardanza, pero ciertos problemas me hicieron suspender mis fic, además que espanto toda mi creatividad, pero prometo actualizar como antes.

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 3: Los primeros Youkais**

Tal y como se lo había prometido, la tarde siguiente Kurama y Hiei se encontraron para entrenar, su ki se expandió al máximo, no les gustaba el juego y como respeto de guerreros daban todo de si. Tan ocupados estaban que no se dieron cuenta que dos pares de ojos los observaban

Ambos ya algo cansados y con algunas heridas leves -buena pelea Hiei- dijo mientras se sentaba en el piso agotado

-tu también Kurama-

-yo los felicito a los dos- ambos voltearon buscando al dueño de la voz -pero quisiera ver cuales son sus habilidades en una verdadera pelea-

-quien eres?- exigió Hiei

-o que mal educado, mi nombre es Yasha y supongo que ya saben quien soy- ambos chicos lo miraron sorprendidos, el youkai era alto de piel oscura de tono naranja, su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, de color negro al igual que sus ojos, en cada mano llevaba una espada -mis compañeros y yo sabemos que nos buscan, así que decidimos venir a visitarlos-

-decidimos?, donde están los otros?-

-a solo venimos tres, mis compañero fue a buscar a los otros, pero no se preocupen conmigo basta para ustedes dos-, los tres se prepararon para pelear

-yo peleare primero- dijo Hiei mientras se lanzaba al ataque

Yasha lo esquivo -yo recomendaría que pelearan los dos al mismo tiempo, los veo algo cansados- se burlo

-callate- Hiei se lanzo nuevamente con su katana, que fue detenido por las espadas de Yasha, Hiei fue lanzado hacia atrás por el golpe de espadas.

Yasha era un youkai poderoso y se dieron cuenta de ello, Kurama se dispuso a ayudar.

««»»

Mientras tanto, Yusuke y Kuwabra se dirigían con Genkai esta vez no lograron conseguir excusa alguna que les ayudara para evitar el entrenamiento, iban callados, se suponía que Keiko los acompañaría pero ella se adelanto.

-pero miren que tenemos por aquí, dos chicos guapos- oyeron una voz y encontraron un tipo vestido de mujer, rubio le llegaba hasta los hombros de ojos azul claro -tenia ganas de conocerlos- Yusuke y Kuwabara lo miraron entre sorprendidos y extrañados

-quien eres tu?- exigió Yusuke

-o bueno yo soy Sukebe uno de los youkais que ustedes buscan, y la verdad venia a matarlos, pero ustedes dos son muy guapos- dijo lo ultimo suavizando la voz -y no quiero matarlos-

Se impactaron mucho por lo dicho -pues... nosotros si queremos pelear- dijo Yusuke una vez que se recupero

-este tipo es medio raro- comento Kuwabara por lo bajo

-yo soy raro- había escuchado, pero su tono de voz no indicaba enojo -hay una técnica que domino muy bien aparte del Rensha Happa Dan, y es el de leer los pensamientos, y he estado siguiéndolos desde hace rato y... bueno ustedes me dicen raro- alzo la mano -yo por lo menos reconozco lo que soy- los chicos no entendían nada, pero no tuvieron tiempo de seguir pensándolo pues una lluvia de bolas de luz fue disparadas, muchas los golpearon al no estar preparados.

««»»

Keiko ya había llegado con Genkai y Yukina, ahí también estaba Botan, saludo cortésmente.

-y los chicos?- pregunto la koorime

-me adelante, no creo que tarden- y es que Keiko se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Yusuke, pero sabia que solo estando con él podía tener excusa para ver a Botan sin sospechar.

En eso apareció Genkai, parecía que algo le molestaba -quédense dentro- indico y salió del templo.

-vaya que tenemos aquí, nada más y nada menos que la maestra del Reikou Hadouken, Genkai-

-aparécete- ordeno

Y desde unas sombras frente a ella apareció una Youkais vestida de negro de cabello castaño sujeto en una trenza -soy Kage una Kunoi-chi y he venido a matarte- Genkai no espero mas y se lanzo al ataque junto con Kage, se escucho un choque en el cielo, ambas cayeron ilesas, la ninja saco sus estrellas, Genkai esquivo cada una de ellas.

-eres rápida, pero no podrás contra mi- volvieron al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo

««»»

Kurama ataco varias veces pero Yasha esquivo su látigo, Hiei aprovecho para caerle de sorpresa, el youkai se dio cuenta y salto quedando detrás de Hiei. Yasha coloco sus espadas una delante de él y otra detrás, con la punta en el piso y las hizo girar, un viento cortante dio por completo a Kurama y a Hiei, dejándolos tirados.

Yasha no tardo en lanzar un segundo ataca aprovechando que sus contrincantes estaban tirados, preparo sus espadas para darle directo a Hiei quien estaba mas cerca, pero un aire color magenta paralizo sus movimientos, Yasha sorprendido no supo que hacer, Hiei aprovecho para vencerlo.

««»»

Yusuke y Kuwabara por fin habían logrado protegerse del ataque rápido de Sukebe, Yusuke preparo su reigan, mientras Kuwabara lo distraía, pero el youkai esquivo el ataque.

-te dije que se leer la mente- y lanzo su ataque a Yusuke que cayo por completo al piso.

-Yusuke- grito Kuwabara, y se lanzo contra Sukebe, recibiendo todas las balas de energía, cayendo inconsciente en el piso. Yusuke que se levantaba en ese momento lo vio sin importarle nada preparo una vez mas su reigan.

Sukebe recibió el ataque, el detective se dio cuenta que no trato de esquivarlo -por que?- logro preguntar

-saben, no dejen que los prejuicios impidan que sean felices- diciendo esto ultimo cayo sin vida al piso. Yusuke corrió hacia Kuwabara vio que estaba bien.

-qué quiso decir con eso?- pregunto curioso

-no lo se- recibió como contestación, Yusuke coloco uno de los brazos de Kuwabara en sus hombros, y sujeto su cintura, ese movimiento los dejo demasiado cerca, podían sentir el calor emanar del otro cuerpo, su respiración chocar con su piel, por un momento no supieron que hacer ni que pensar.

««»»

Genkai seguía con su pelea contra Kage, le costaba trabajo vencerla, ya llevaba varias heridas por sus cuchillas de estrellas. Dentro las tres chicas veían todo, temían por la maestra. -tenemos que hacer algo- exclamo Botan

-pero que podemos hacer?- pregunto Yukina temerosa

-tengo un plan- exclamo Keiko.

Kage se lanzo contra Genkai que estaba lastimada en el piso, pero un viento helado la desconcentro.

-hey por aquí- grito Botan a su izquierda

-no, por aquí- grito Keiko a la derecha, Kage se preparo para lanzar sus cuchillas que nunca llegaron, fue atravesada por el reigan de Genkai.

-gracias chicas, pero no debieron arriesgarse-

-hay no se preocupe- dijo Botan, Yukina ya atendía las heridas de la maestra

««»»««»»««»»

Hiei y Kurama una vez que vieron a su enemigo yacer inmóvil, se preguntaba que había sido aquello que detuvo los movimientos de su enemigo.

-no parecía poder espiritual- comento al aire Kurama

-ya no hay rastros de ese aire-, Hei se tambaleo, él había recibido mayor daño en el combate.

-estas bien Hiei, te llevare con Yukina, Kurama lo tomo de un brazo, sus cuerpos reaccionaron al ataque, sus miradas se enfrentaron. Hiei reacciono y salió huyendo de ahí, Kurama dudo un momento en seguirlo, pero después llego a su meten que era momento de decir todo.

-Suuichi?- escucho y volteo con nerviosismo al reconocer la voz

««»»

Yusuke llego al templo de Genkai sujetando a Kuwabara, después de que sus mentes les permitieran reaccionar, ambos se habían sonrojado, y solo atinaron a caminar. Vieron signos de pelea y entraron apurados.

-están bien?- pregunto dentro Yusuke

Vio a las cuatro mujeres riendo y platicando, -si Yusuke- contesto Botan -pero que les paso a ustedes?- pregunto al ver sus heridas

-lo mismo que ha ustedes, por lo visto- dejo a Kuwabara en una silla para dejar que Yukina lo curara primero

-habrán atacado también a Kurama y a Hiei- exclamo Yukina

-lo mas seguro, pero saben cuidarse no te preocupes- Yukina asintió confiada

««»»

-lo vistes todo?- pregunto dudando

-si, que es lo que son ustedes?- su voz paso de un tono temeroso a uno con mas seguridad -no pude sentir su energía-

-tu fuiste el que detuvo el ataque del enemigo?-

-si, perdona por interrumpir, pero no pude quedarme viendo sin hacer nada-

Le sonrío -no te preocupes, y gracias por la ayuda-

««»»««»»««»»

Hiei había huido de lo que sentía, un destello en su mente le hizo ver la verdad sobre su sentir, pero le temía, jamas creyó en los sentimientos que los ningen tanto adoraban, vivió siendo un guerrero, dejando a un lado los sentimentalismos porque sino seria víctima de otro mas fuerte que no tendría piedad ni compasión hacia él. pero ahora su vida había cambiado desde que conoció a Kurama, dejo de matar ningen, logro encontrar a su hermana, empezó a respetar, y sobre todo empezó a dudar de si mismo, a ver un nuevo mundo que se le abría, no dejaba de ser un peleador, pero esa vida no se la quitaba solo le enseñaba nuevas metas.

Llego a las cercanías del templo, vio los signos de batalla, abandono sus pensamientos, y se apuro en búsqueda de Yukina.

-estan bien?- pregunto dentro

-llegas tarde Hiei, pero por lo visto a ti tampoco te fue bien- comento Yusuke al verlo

-ven Hiei te curare- dijo Yukina, Hiei no se movió, pero se dejo curar

-no vistes a Kurama, tal ves a él también lo atacaron- pregunto Yusuke

-si estábamos entrenando cuando nos atacaron-

-y donde esta ahora?- pregunto preocupado Kuwabara

tardo en contestar -me adelante- una vez sus heridas sanadas, salió sin decir nada

-y ahora este?-

««»»

-vaya nunca creí que esas leyendas de demonios fueran reales-

-ni yo que existiera una orden de guerreros que protegieran a la tierra-

-es cuando uno se da cuenta de lo pequeño que es el mundo-

-sin duda-

-por cierto, Kurama es tu verdadero nombre?-

-es el nombre con el que me conocen en el mundo espiritual y en el makai, realmente ya no soy Youko, ni soy solamente Suuichi-

-me gustaría ayudarlo en sus misiones-

-pero me dijiste que no te gustaba pelear-

-si, pero tampoco me gusta que lastimen a la gente, y si esos youkais vienen aquí a causar problemas, es mi deber evitarlo como un guardián de la justicia y la paz-

-te tomas muy en serio tu trabajo-

-para eso fui entrenado desde niño, aunque... yo nunca quise serlo, así que solo me quedo aceptarlo-

-y todos tus hermanos también son caballeros?-

-si-

-también tu hermana?-

-no ella es... diferente- Kurama se dio cuenta de la duda en Shun

-bien-, Shun entendió la palabra

-ella es la Diosa Atena-

-una Diosa- Shun asintió -yo también estoy con un Dios- recibió toda la atención del peliverde -las misiones que realizo son ordenadas por Koenma hijo del Dios Enma rey del reino de los muertos-

-vaya- recibió como respuesta

-deberías conocerlo- exclamo entre sorprendido y aliviado, pues ahora tenia un amigo con quien compartir tanto sus experiencias como Kurama y sus actividades como Suuicihi, pues la poca atención que Yusuke y Kuwabara le ponían al estudio no le daban la confianza necesaria para contarles sobre ese tipo de problemas.

-por cierto- Kurama volteo a verlo -ese chico?-

-Hiei?-

-si,... te gusta verdad?- le pregunto con picardía

Kurama desvío su rostro para que no fuera visto -Shun, eres muy indiscreto sabias-

-perdoname, pero es que no pude evitar verlos-

Suspiro -si me gusta, no pudo ocultar lo que sentí en ese momento-

-no es malo sentirse así, pero sabes si eres correspondido, porque yo a él también lo vi muy nervioso-

-tu crees?- pregunto esperanzado, -no lo creo- concluyo con tristeza

-por que dices eso?-

-él es un youkai, y los youkais no se dejan llevar por este tipo de sentimientos lo ven como una debilidad-

-oh- fue todo lo que logro decir

-no te preocupes-

Shun le sonrío -sabes a mi también me gusta alguien, pero él solo me ve como un hermano menor, es muy difícil hacerle ver a la gente que ya has crecido-

-vaya así que los dos sufrimos de penas de amores-, volteo a verlo y ahora con gesto alegre -aunque entiendo el porque te tratan como a un niño, tienes una carita muy tierna-

-tu también- agrego enojado -además tu te vez mas grande siempre serio y tus actitudes maduras-

-y atrayendo la atención de toda la gente superflua- dijo con seriedad

-eres una gran persona y estoy seguro que Hiei entenderá eso- trato de animar a su amigo -tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que gustar y amar no son signos de debilidad-

-eso deseo-, cambiando su gesto, luego su conversación -por cierto, como nos encontraste?-

-iba hacia tu casa para avisarte que Sahori si les prestaba la cabaña, y aquí- dijo mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo del pantalón -están las llaves y te vi venir aquí con el otro chico, te iba hablar pero entonces vi que se preparaban para pelear, que decidí esperar para ver que pasaba-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	4. Celos y Dudas

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias a remsie, Nebyura, moony lupin, Alex-Wind, Mao Seth por sus review's.

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

Aparición de Shun, Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya (muy poca de los últimos tres)

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 4: Celos y Dudas**

La conversación en el templo de Genkai era llevado por las chicas, Yusuke y Kuwabara se abstenían de hablar, algunas miradas extrañadas los veían, pero creían que era por la pelea anterior. Pero no estaban tan equivocadas, las palabras de Sukebe habían creado duda dentro de ellos.

-Hola chicos- saludo Kurama

-Hola- saludaron, los dos chicos aun no salían de sus pensamientos hasta que vieron que el pelirrojo no venia solo.

-Shun?- exclamo Yusuke -qué haces por aquí?-

-me encontré a Suuicihi en el camino, venia a avisarles que Sahori les da permiso de usar su cabaña-

-y que, no presentas?- pregunto Botan con picardía, Keiko no hizo nada al respecto la conocía bien

-perdonen, él es Shun un compañero de la escuela, Shun ellas son Botan, Yukina y la maestra Genkai-

-mucho gusto-

-una cabaña?- pregunto Botan

-si, Shun nos prestara la cabaña de su hermana para poder ir a Tsukino- explico Keiko

-que bien, así nosotras disfrutaremos mejor el lugar, mientras ellos están...-

-Botan- la callaron los chicos

-que?-

-no importa Shun lo sabe vio cuando Hiei y yo peleábamos contra uno de los Youkais que estamos buscando-

-genial, pero no te espantan ese tipo de cosas?- pregunto Keiko

-no, además también se pelear-

-no tienes aspecto de peleador- exclamo Yukina

-no se porque pero me parece que ya te he visto antes- comento Yusuke

-Kurama pudiste conseguir mas información de ellos?- pregunto la maestra del reiko hadoke

-no hubo oportunidad, y ustedes?-

-no, eran muy poderosos, las chicas tuvieron que ayudarme-

-ven como sabemos cuidarnos- aclaro Botan

-no dudo de sus capacidades, pero nadie las quiere ver heridas- comento el detective

-nunca hay que subestimar a las personas, además si ya cayeron algunos youkai el peligro es menor- dijo Shun

-ya ven hasta Shun confía en nosotras- defendió Keiko

-es porque él no las conoce, y no sabe en cuantos problemas se meten-

-Yusuke Uramechi los únicos problemas que he tenido con youkais han sido por tu culpa-, Yusuke prefirió no agregar mas a la discusión

-por cierto he sentido una energía muy extraña en ti- dijo Kuwabara a Shun

-a que te refieres?-

-no tienes poder espiritual-

-poder espiritual?-

-si como esto- Kuwabara llamo a su espada espíritu

-no, yo tengo un poder diferente- y elevo su cosmos

-siento mucha un aire caliente que me reconforta- comento Yukina

-yo también puedo sentir esa sensación- apoyo Keiko, Shun sonrío

-es increíble hasta ellas lo sienten- expreso Kuwabara

-bueno es que hice que ellas también lo sintieran-

-ese tipo de energía necesitan mucho control, supongo que lo utilizas mucho- comento Genkai

-si, por cierto se llama cosmos-

-aaah, ya me acordé donde te vi antes- grito Yusuke

-pero no tienes que gritar- regaño Kuwabara

-mj- le dedico a Kuwabara -hace algunos años paso en la tele un torneo genial, creo que se llamaba torneo galáctico-

-si-

-por cierto, porque lo cancelaron-

-ah, por los accidentes que hubo-

-por cierto, Shun nos quiere ayudar con nuestra misión-

-pues por nosotros no hay problema, así mejor no nos sentiremos tan mal por ocupar la cabaña-

««»»

Fuera del templo de Genkai, había alguien escuchando toda la conversación, había visto llegar a Kurama, entendiendo lo que le había pasado hace rato, estaba dudando de sus sentimientos, sabia que algo estaba naciendo dentro de él y no podía seguir negándolo que existía pero no sabia que era, se preguntaba mil veces, vio caminarlo con ese porte tan elegante, sus hermosos ojos verdes llenos de vida, su largo cabello rojo hondeando con el viento y su andar, su rostro alegre, su hermosa risa; en eso se dio cuenta que no venia solo, a su lado había un chico que nunca había visto pero que sonreía con Kurama, parecían buenos amigos, recordó la voz y lo identifico como el chico de la otra vez, el causante de que Kurama lo olvidara. Un negro sentimiento creció dentro de él, se quedo en su lugar, sin saber que hacer.

Volvió a escuchar la voz de Kurama dentro del templo, toda la conversación llego a sus oídos, sintió también el cosmos de Shun, se dejo llevar por ella por la tranquilidad que ella emanaba y olvido por completo el rencor que sentía hacia el chico peliverde, pero hubo algo que no le agrada, Shun los acompañaría y había sido Kurama quien lo había dicho.

««»»««»»««»»

Shun platicaba con tres chicos, cuando vio llegar a Kurama.

-Suuichi- lo llamo para que se acercara

-Hola Shun-

-Suuichi, quiero presentarte a Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu-

-mucho gusto, Shun me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-

-mm, y que te ha dicho?- pregunto inquisitivo Seiya

-vamos Seiya crees que Shun diría algo malo de nosotros?- pregunto Shiryu

-uno nunca sabe-

En eso el timbre de entrar a clases sonó -tenemos que irnos, nos dio gusto conocerte, a ver si nos vemos mas tarde- comento Hyoga

-si, nos vemos-

««»»

Shiryu y Seiya esperaban a los demás en la puerta.

-chicos- se aproximaron a ellos

-Shun, Suuichi vaya le ganaron a Hyoga- comento Seiya

-qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto encaprichado Shun

-que tu siempre eres el ultimo en llegar-

-mj-, los chicos se rieron ante el gesto infantil de su amigo, en eso llego Hyoga

-por cierto, es con Suuichi con quien vas a ir el fin de semana?- pregunto Shiryu

-si-

-lo que me sorprende es que Ikki te haya dejado ir y solo- comento Seiya

-que tiene de malo?-

-pues ya conoces a Ikki, al menos... que le hayas mentido- acuso el castaño

-yo no le mentí a mi hermano- comento disgustado

-ah no entonces como le hiciste para que te dejara?-

-pues solo le pregunte si podía ir el fin de semana a hacer un trabajo- dijo indignado claro que se lo pregunte cuando estaba distraído- comento con una sonrisa

-tramposo-

-y porque no nos invitaste?- Shun ya no supo que decir, no podía decir el motivo por el que iba, e invitarlos seria un problema -aunque de todos modos no hubiéramos podido ir- continuo para alivio del peliverde

-y eso?- pregunto mas por compromiso

-pues por que Shiryu y yo ayudaremos a Sahori con algunos trabajos, además de que tenemos visitas-, dijo llevando sus manos a su nuca

-y tu Hyoga?-

El rubio tardo en contestar parecía pensar profundamente -yo,... saldré con Ellis- contesto serio

-ah- emitió Shun con sorpresa y decepción, los demás se dieron cuenta de ello

-eh, Shun acompáñame a mi casa, para decirle a los demás que si podrás acompañarnos-

-demas?- pregunto curioso Seiya

-si, unos amigos nos acompañara, fueron ellos los de la idea de ir- explico Kurama

-creímos que irían solo ustedes dos- expreso Shiryu

-no- dijo alegre -bueno nos tenemos que ir- agrego al ver que Shun parecía no querer participar mas en la platica

-si-, Hyoga lo miro partir sin gesto alguno

Caminaron hasta un lugar apartado.

-Shun estas bien?-

-si, por que?- contesto sin sentimiento

-es Hyoga quien te gusta?- Shun afirmo con la cabeza, Kurama no pudo evitar sentir tristeza por él, conocía ese sentimiento, y lo abrazo, Shun se dejo consentir por esos brazos, recargo su cabeza en el hombro se Kurama y derramo una lagrima.

-debo de dejar de comportarme como un niño, ya sabia que Hyoga no me quería-

-es imposible dejar de sentir, y se bien lo que sientes, pero creo que tenemos que olvidarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas-

Shun levanto su rostro, sabia que Kurama lo entendía, pues pasaba por lo mismo, el no ser correspondidos , ambos se sonrieron.

-estoy seguro que no quieres llegar ahorita a tu casa-, afirmo, Shun asintió -vamos a ver como sufren digo entrenar Yusuke y Kuwabara-, rompieron el abrazo

-si- el pelirrojo paso uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Shun y empezaron su camino.

««»»

Llegaron al templo de Genkai y vieron a dos chicos mas muertos que vivos por tanto entrenar, lo extraño para los presentes es que esta ves no se quejaban, los veía muy pensativos y parecían disgustados, pero nadie se animo a preguntar, pero le atribuían al hecho de tener una nueva misión.

La maestra Genkai al verlos así les permito descansar, entraron al templo todos en silencio, Kurama sentía un a extraña actitud entre ellos, como si estuvieran molestos pero a la vez nerviosos, Shun no dijo nada apenas los conocía como para sacar conclusiones, Yukina no entendía bien los sentimientos humanos pero veía en ellos la misma actitud que veía en Keiko y Botan cuando comenzaron con sus salidas.

-hay que comprar todo lo necesario para mañana- rompió el silencio Botan

-si tienes razón- apoyo Keiko

««»»

Era muy temprano y ya estaba la mayoría reunidos frente a la casa de Kuwabara, Keiko y Botan ayudadas por Shizuru acomodaban las cosas que ellas habían comprado, en el porta equipaje.

-aun no puedo creer que me convencieran de prestarles mi auto-

-vamos Shizuru, bien que podrías venir con nosotras- comento Botan

-no, no quiero interrumpir- dijo guiñendoles un ojo

-como quieras, pero no digas nada..., aun no-

-cuándo les dirán la verdad?-

-aun no sabemos, es que... no sabemos como lo tomaran- dijo Keiko

-les recomendaría que les dijeran lo mas pronto posible, además, tienen mi apoyo-

-gracias amiga- y las tres se abrazaron

-si solo nos vamos el fin de semana no es una despedida- comento Yusuke que llegaba en ese momento acompañado por Po

-Po- dijo Keiko recibiendo a la criatura en sus brazos -que bueno que lo traes-

-esto es todo- comento Kuwabara que salía de la casa metiendo lo ultimo en el auto -aun no llegan los demás?-

-aquí estamos- dijo Kurama

-buenos días- saludo Shun que venia junto el pelirrojo

-ahora solo falta que llegue Hiei-

-él ya llego- dijo Kurama señalando la rama de un árbol

-a que hora llegaste Hiei?- pregunto Kuwabara

-ningen no baka- comento mientras daba un brinco para bajar

-no seas grosero Hiei-

-y el que hace aquí?- pregunto Hiei por la presencia de Shun

-a Hiei el es Shun y nos va ayudar-

-otro estúpido ningen- dijo Hiei

-Hiei por favor compórtate- regaño el kitsune

-no te preocupes Suuichi- dijo Shun al ver la tensión que se había formado entre los presentes pues Hiei normalmente se abstenía de algún comentario agresivo cuando había personas ajenas al grupo

-hm-, estaba molesto por la presencia del peliverde pero no iba a demostrarlo

-la pregunta ahora es, como nos acomodaremos en el auto?- cambiaron las conversación

Todos guardaron silencio pues era un auto para 5 pasajeros y ellos eran 7.

-Kazuma por que no me dijiste antes cuantos eran?, así hubiéramos subido todo a las camioneta de nuestros padres-, todos miraron furiosamente a Kuwabara

-a es que no se me ocurrió antes-, y así todo tuvo que ser cambiado, porque extrañamente a pesar de ser solo dos días llevaban muchas cosas como para toda una semana.

-yo manejo- dijo Yusuke

-NO- gritaron todos-

-que, por que no?- pregunto con incredulidad Yusuke

-la ultima vez que manejaste casi chocamos- explico Keiko

-pero no fue mi culpa-

-yo conduzco-

-no tu tampoco Kazuma, no confío en ti para dejarte a cargo de la camioneta-

-qué quieres decir?-

-que lo haga Kurama- dijeron las tres chicas

-bien- dijo el pelirrojo subiendo al asiento del conductor -siéntate conmigo Shun para que me indiques el camino-

-si- contesto, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de uno de los espectadores que nadie se dio cuenta.

Atrás se sentaron Keiko y Botan, en la siguiente fila, Yusuke y Kuwabara y Hiei al final que no dejo que nadie se sentara junto a él.

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	5. Aparece Tengu

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias Nebyura por tu review

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

Aparición de Shun. Próximo capitulo KuramaXShun

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 5: Aparece Tengu**

La parte delantera tenían conversación Kurama y Shun, Keiko y Botan también platicaban animadamente mientras jugaban con Pu, con alguna que otra intervención de los chicos, por que entre ellos no sabían de que platicar aun con las sensación de días anteriores. Hiei miraba desde su lugar a Kurama tratando aun de descubrir que era lo que nacía dentro de él, y mirando de vez en cuando a Shun con enojo pero extrañamente la mirada de Shun le recordaba mucho la de Yukina y se preguntaba porque sentía odio hacia él, si realmente no le había hecho nada,... mas que acaparar la atención de su _amigo_.

««»»««»»««»»

Poco después de dos horas llegaron a la zona de recreo en medio de un bosque que se encontraba en el declive de una montaña, en ella había un valle donde se encontraba una cabaña, cerca no se veía ninguna otra, pero el lugar estaba dentro del área de reservación ecológica. Detuvieron el auto frente a la cabaña. (si recuerdan los primero capitulo de la serie de Saint Seiya, recordaran la cabaña donde se refugiaron Sahori y Shun después del robo de la armadura)

-que hermoso lugar- comento Keiko

-si, aunque como dice Yukina se parece mucho al bosque que rodea el templo de Genkai pero aquí se respira tranquilidad- dijo Botan

-vamos a ver como es dentro-

-si-. En eso Shun ya estaba abriendo la puerta mientras los demás chicos metían las cosas.

-esto es una cabaña?, es enorme- expreso Botan dando vueltas en la sala

-vamos a ver los cuartos- dijo Keiko

-dejen de comportarse como unas niñas y ayuden- regaño Yusuke

-vamos Yusuke no seas huraño- reclamo Keiko

En todo ese tiempo Shun y Kurama platicaban entre ellos, mientras Kuwabara se mantenía extrañamente en silencio, Hiei no mostraba sensación alguna.

-bien ahora que hacemos?- se atrevió a hablar Kuwabara mientras se tumbaba en el sillón

-pues no creo que ellos vengan a nosotros como la vez anterior- expreso el detective también dejándose caer en el sillón

-hay que ir a buscarlo- expreso el medio koorime mientras caminaba a la ventana principal

-me parece bien, pero este lugar es enorme así que será mejor que nos dividamos- dijo el kitsune

Yusuke y Kuwabra se tensaron ante esas palabras normalmente cuando se dividían siempre los mandaban a ellos juntos y por el momento ellos no deseaban estar solos -si vamos solos abarcaremos mas- comento Yusuke

-no, esos Youkais son muy poderosos como para que los enfrentemos solo- contradijo Kurama

-Shun que tienes- cambio la conversación al ver al peliverde recargado en el marco viendo hacia el exterior

-nada, solo recordaba- sonrío y tomo asiento junto a Kuwabara

-tu conoces bien este lugar, verdad?- pregunto el chico de a lado

-si, puedo guiarlos-

-bien entonces será así Kuwabara, Shun y yo iremos por un lado, Hiei y Kurama por otro no creo que sea problema para ustedes- comento Yusuke felicitándose por la idea, Kuwabara y Hiei también le agradecieron internamente, este ultimo porque la presencia de Shun con Kurama le estaba exasperando aunque después se puso nervioso al saber que estaría solo con el pelirrojo, Kurama sintió lo mismo.

-estoy de acuerdo- dijo el pelinaranaja mientras se levantaba del sillón, -pero primero comamos que me muero de hambre-

-yo te apoyo, chicas que trajeron de comer- grito Yusuke

Ambas chicas bajaban del piso de las habitaciones -trajimos de todo solo falta que lo cocinen-

-que?-

-que esperabas que también nos pusiéramos a cocinar, nosotras venimos a disfrutar del lugar no a hacerlas de ama de casa- aclaro Keiko

-asi es- secundo la peliazul

-pu, pu- apoyo a su modo la pequeña bestia

-mira Yusuke- llamo Kazuma desde la cocina

-que es?-

-ramen-

-que bien-

-no lo puedo creer lo flojos que son, espérense nosotras cocinamos pero dejen de estar haciendo desorden- regaño Keiko

-he Keiko-

-que pasa Botan?-

-pues yo... eh... no se cocinar- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bien entonces yo sola cocinare- hablo con resignación

-yo te ayudo- dijo Kurama mientras la acompañaba a la cocina

-y que piensan cocinar?- comento la cegadora de almas siguiendolos

En la sala solo quedaron Hiei y Shun

-tu nombre es Hiei, verdad?-

El aludido volteo a verlo y vio de nuevo esa misma mirada que tenia Yukina -si- contesto sin saber

-tu no eres un humano o si?-

-no- contesto secamente, la platica se suspendió no sabían que decir -gracias- dijo Hiei al aire

-eh?-

-tu nos ayudaste en la pelea-

-si- sonrío a las palabras -de nada-

-pero no tenias porque entrometerte, yo podía contra él-

-lo siento, no quería interrumpir, pero no pude quedarme sin hacer nada-

-escuche tu plática de la otra vez-

-si?-

-no eres un peleador normal- hizo una pausa -hay mas como tu?-

-si-

-donde están?-

-pues... la mayoría en Grecia, aunque mis hermanos también están aquí en Japón

-a bien-, otro incomodo silencio

-chicos vengan a comer- llamaron desde la cocina

Shun se levanto -no iras a comer?- pregunto al ver que Hiei no se movía

-hn- recibió de contestación y Shun decidió dejarlo para no seguir molestándolo.

Hiei se quedo pensando se le hacia molesto ver a alguien junto a Kurama, a alguien que se acercara tanto como él, pero no estaba molesto con Shun pues le parecía agradable tanto como el pelirrojo pues no trataba de hacerlo enojar.

-Hiei- escucho que lo llamaban, volteo a ver quien era

-Kurama- dijo seriamente ocultando su exaltación

-no vienes a comer?-

-si voy-

««»»««»»««»»

Yusuke, Kazuma y Shun ya se encontraban recorriendo el bosque en búsqueda de los Youkais o de Tengu, pronto oscurecería y estaban cansados.

-ni rastro han de estar ocultando su poder espiritual- comento Yusuke mientras se sentaba en el pasto recargándose en un árbol

-si esto parece inútil- lo imito Kuwabara

Shun seguía parado sin moverse -si no sienten su poder es porque no lo están usando no es así?-

-si- le contesto Yusuke

-pero no pueden ocultarlo por completo o sí?-

-si, al menos que sea un youkai poderoso capaz de dominar alguna técnica que le permita ocultarse pero en ese caso no lo harían son muy orgullosos como para estarse ocultando-

-al menos que quieran emboscarnos-

-en que piensas Shun?-

No contesto pero comenzó a elevar su cosmos -siento la presencia de alguien mas pero no se quien es-, Yusuke y Kuwabara se levantaron y se pusieron en alerta.

-yo también lo siento- comento Kuwabara –esta por haya-

Se escucho lo ruido de plantas moverse, voltearon y vieron salir un youkai alto con rostro de ave, grueso pico, mirada fiera, alas de águila, traje típico japonés de color rojo, en su manos derecha tenia una lanza, calzas de madera (no recuerdo como se llaman), portaba espinilleras y protectores de brazos de color verde opaco al igual que hombreras, y llevaba un rosario con cuentas de mayor tamaño de lo normal.

Yusuke y Kuwabara ya estaban listos para atacar -buenas tardes- saludo Shun para desconcierto de todos

-buenas tardes- saludo el youkai -me buscaban?- pregunto con seriedad y voz profunda

-buscamos a unos youkais que están causando problemas, los has visto?-

-he visto algunos no se si sean los mismo-

-es lo mas seguro-

-y ahora, que se traen esos dos?- pregunto por lo bajo Yusuke a Kuwabara

-no lo se, los veo muy tranquilos- contesto de la misma forma

-yo también los busco- agrego el youkai

-tal vez debamos buscarlos juntos-

-me parece bien, tu pareces un ningen confiable-

-gracias, mi nombre es Shun, ellos son Yusuke y Kuwabara, y el tuyo?-

-yo soy Tengu-

-TENGU- exclamaron los otros dos chicos, que fueron vistos de manera extraña

-tu eres Tengu?- pregunto Yusuke recibiendo un asentamiento de cabeza -nos encargaron buscarte y pedirte que regresaras a tus tierras pues has causado problemas entre los ningen-

-quién se los encargo?-

-el príncipe Koenma-

-a vaya, pues me disculpo por los problemas que cause, no era mi intención, pero no puedo regresar por ahora-

-por que no?- pregunto Kazuma con interés

-esos youkais se han llevado a mi hermano e intento rescatarlo-

-por que se lo llevaron?-

-aun no lo se pero lo descubriré cuando los encuentre-

-entonces continuemos con la búsqueda- expreso Shun

-ustedes son ningen?-

-si, por que?-

-cómo unos ningen pueden enfrentarse a unos youkais?-

-no nos subestimes- dijo Yusuke

-les creere- volteo a ver a Shun -como supiste de mi presencia si oculte mi poder espiritual?-

-eso mismo quiero saber, ni siquiera pude sentir yo su presencia y eso que puedo presentir- hablo Kazuma

-yo no se sobre su poder espiritual pero si sobre la escénica básica que forma parte de todo ser, eso es lo que encontré-

-me sorprende...- unas presencias enemigas se sintieron, esas presencias se separaron en direcciones opuestas -acompáñame- le dijo a Shun quien lo siguió dirigiéndose a una de esas direcciones, Yusuke y Kuwabara comprendieron el plan y emprendieron la búsqueda del otro.

««»»

Keiko salía de su habitación asignada recién bañada y se dirigía a la sala -aun no llegan?- pregunto a la otra persona en la casa

-no, aun no, ya se tardaron,... crees que los hayan encontrado?-

-no lo se pero espero que estén bien-, Keiko se sentó pegando su cuerpo a la otra chica

Botan le sonrío

-les preparamos algo para cenar?-

-eso les fascinaría, pero luego ahora estoy muy cómoda- se recargo en la castaña

-mm, si cómoda, tienes flojera- y la empujo

-oyes, no seas grosera- y la empujo para tirarla de espaldas y colocarse encima

-a no- dijo y empujándola de nuevo, pero el movimiento hizo que ambas cayeran del sillón, se miraron un momento para luego besarse

-pu, pu- escucharon para luego separarse

-Po, ven aca- dijo Keiko recibiéndolo en sus brazos -Botan mira- indico para que volteara a ver a bestia espiritual -Po no esta enojado por vernos besarnos, tal vez algo serio pero no enojado-

-qué quieres decir Keiko?-

-recuerda que Po es el reflejo del alma de Yusuke y si Po no esta enojado tal vez Yusuke tampoco se enoje cuando le digamos-

-esa es una buena teoría, y... cuando se los diremos?-

Keiko suspiro -tal vez cuando termine esta misión- dijo sin dejar de mirar a la criaturita

Botan no soporto verla tan triste -ven, vamos a cocinarles algo- y la jalo a la cocina.

««»»

Kurama y Hiei seguían su camino sin habla, no la necesitaban mucho pues como guerreros se entendían bien, pero como seres con sentimientos no se entendían ni lograban saber lo que el otro sentía, se repelían.

-has encontrado algo, Hiei?- pregunto Kurama a un medio koorime subido a un árbol buscando movimiento en las copas de los arboles

-nada- contesto cayendo de pie a lado del pelirrojo

-ya esta oscureciendo es mejor que regresemos- pero algo los puso en alerta

-es un youkai y se siente por haya- dijo Hiei emprendiendo camino seguido por Kurama

Corrieron subiendo por una de las montañas, a lo lejos vieron a Shun perseguir a un youkai, Hiei creyo que era su rival y se lanzo para atacarlo, -ALTO- se escucho, pero se detuvo hasta que su katana estuvo a punto de herir a otra persona.

-Shun, estas bien?- corrió para ver acercarse y comprobar su estado el mismo

-si, estoy bien- Hiei se alejo guardando su katana, Tengu seguía atrás de Shun, mientras Kurama tomaba por lo hombros a Shun

-ellos también son tus amigos?- pregunto la bestia japonesa

-si ellos son... Kurama y Hiei-

-y tu eres Tengu, no es así?- dijo con confianza el pelirrojo

-asi es-

-ya no siento esa presencia- dijo con enojo, sin dejar de ver a Kurama que aun no soltaba a Shun

-mm, tienes razón- apoyo el kitsune soltando a Shun pero sin alejarse -ya no tiene caso seguir, será mejor que regresemos-

-nos acompañas?- pregunto Shun a Tengu

-no, seguiré buscando, los veré al amanecer- y emprendió el vuelo

-Yusuke y Kuwabra?-

-nos separamos, cuando encontramos a Tengu-

Desde ese lugar se podía ver la cabaña, la luna permitía ver todo con claridad, Shun se detuvo.

-qué pasa Shun?- pregunto Kurama

-nada solo recordaba-

-desde que llegaste a mi casa te he visto muy serio que tienes?-

-es que... lo vi irse con ella-

-hay Shun-, coloco su mano en la espalda del peliverde como muestra de apoyo

-además no se despidió de mi, para él no soy mas que alguien mas en esa casa-

-vamos Shun, no vayas a llorar- dijo al ver humedecerse los ojos del chico

-perdóname no quería preocuparte-

Hiei quien seguía ahí, los vio de nuevo platicando muy a gusto, se sintió distante como si Kurama se alejara de él, sintió de nuevo ese enojo por Shun y un enojo distinto hacia Kurama, comenzó a caminar seguido de ambos ojiverdes. Después de un rato de caminar se dio cuenta que les sacaba mucha distancia, y no siguió ocultando su enojo.

-que les pasa por que van tan lento, parecen un par de idiotas incapaces de moverse, tu Kurama te has vuelto un inútil dejándote llevar por tus estúpidos sentimientos nignen haciéndote cada vez mas lento- y diciendo esto se alejo con rapidez.

««»»

Continuara

««»»

**Publicidad**: Subí un fic en llamado "Los últimos" los invito a leerlo y espero sus opiniones. E hice un C2 Manager, no hay nada interesante pero si gustan cooperar, se volverá interesante .


	6. Acompañando Soledades

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias a **Mao**** Seth**, Haruka, **Nebyura** por sus review's

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

En este capitulo KuramaXShun

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 6: Acompañando Soledades**

Hiei se fue de ahí enojado por ver a Kurama y a Shun tan cercas compartiendo cosas que él no entendía, salió furioso sin ningún destino, solo como si huyera.

Mientras dos chicos se habían quedado sin moverse por lo que había pasado; para Kurama era normal escuchar la endurecida voz de Hiei pero esta vez sus palabras lo habían herido directo a su corazón, le pareció que Hiei lo odiaba.

Shun lo vio, en el rostro de Kurama se noto el dolor, lo abrazo para poder consolarlo, su abrazo fue correspondido -Suuichi- llamo con ternura, pero recibió unas gotas en su camisa, Kurama derramo algunas lagrimas. -parece que somos un par de rechazados- comento para animarlo

-si- dijo aun entre lagrimas -sabes Shun, sino estuviera enamorado de Hiei me hubiera enamorado de ti-, se separo para ver su rostro

-yo pienso lo mismo, podría enamorarme fácilmente de ti-

-somos unos tonto enamorados de las personas equivocadas- comento mas calmado

-si-, guardaron silencio, viéndose entre si, no se sabe que paso, tal vez la bella noche que los acompañaba junto con el hermoso paisaje, la sensación de dolor y tristeza, o el saber que eran amigos y no iba a ver reclamos, el creer que la soledad no seria tan oscura juntos; pero lo que paso fue hecho sin pensar.

Sus labios se juntaron, fue solo un toque, un gesto de comprensión, ambos sonrieron, y sabiendo lo que pasaría corrieron el riesgo, volvieron a besarse, ambos se sonrojaron, el beso se alargo, dudaban si profundizar, pero los recuerdo llegaron a su mente, la excusa perfecta y el beso se profundizo.

Se separaron con una sonrisa, y se unieron en un nuevo abrazo fuera de compromisos, solo comprensión, Shun se separo sobre saltado.

-que pasa?- y volteando a ver donde miraba Shun, entendió su sobre salto.

««»»

Yusuke se detuvo para tomar aire, -lo perdimos- dijo una vez recuperado

-si, es muy rápido- comento Kazuma

-será mejor que busquemos a los demás- camino de regreso

-crees que Tengu y Shun hayan encontrado al otro?-

-no lo se-

Momentos de sliencio

-y... como te va con Keiko?- pregunto para evitar el molesto nervio que se le presentaba cada vez que estaba solo con Yusuke

-bien-, contesto de manera automática

-y... a ti con Yukina?-

-bien- acompaño la respuesta mirando por un instante el cielo, un incomodo silencio los acompaño

-yo- dijeron ambos después de un rato

-si Kuwabara?-

-no tu primero-

-bueno, es que... tu sabes que eres mi amigo?-

-si-

-y sabes... que hemos pasado por muchas cosas?-

-si-

-también sabes... que conozco a Keiko desde muy chicos?-

-si-

-y... que la quiero mucho?-

-si- contesto apenas audible sin saber porque

-bueno... yo... he sentido cosas muy extrañas... y.... no se que me pasa- no continuo, trataba de saber que decir, aunque después sus pensamientos se dirigieron para preguntarse porque había comenzado esa platica.

-Yusuke- el aludido dejo sus pensamientos a un lado

-si?-

-bueno yo... también... eh... yo... eres mi amigo-

-si- apoyo al ver la dudad de su amigo

-yo... ciento algo muy agradable por Yukina-

-mjh-

-y... ella es muy tierna y todo... como si necesitara que alguien la protegiera-

-aja-

-yo... yo también me he sentido extraño estos días-

-qué crees que sea?-

-no lo se-

-ademas esa palabras de Sukebe, me... me hicieron dudar de algo-

-si, que es?- en es escucharon unos ruidos provenir del fondo.

-vamos a ver que es- dijo Yusuke para evitar contestar la pregunta pues ni el sabia que era.

Al pasar por unos arbustos se quedaron sorprendidos, no sabían que hacer ni que decir.

««»»

Keiko ya había terminado de preparar la cena ayudada de Botan, que había aprendido rápido gracias a las instrucciones de la castaña.

-ahora si, ya se tardaron- expreso con preocupación Botan

-espero que no tarden- Keiko la abrazo para relajarla y relajarse a si mismo

-tal vez deba dar una vuelta, para ver si los encuentro-

-no Botan es peligroso y si a ti también te pasa algo?-

-pero iré volando- le sonrío para tranquilizarla

-si mal no recuerdo tu dijiste que uno de ellos también vuelan-

-si pero me preocupan-

-esperaremos una hora mas, además ellos son muy fuertes y aunque el enemigo haya estado preparado, los acompañaba Shun y ellos no lo esperan-

-si, pero no sabemos nada de él ni siquiera si será suficiente ayuda-

-Botan- la beso rápidamente -confía en ellos-

-esta bien- y correspondió al abrazo anterior -mm dijiste confía en ellos, no será confía en Yusuke-

La miro con suspicacia -también en Yusuke, pero que me quieres decir con eso?-

Botan rompió el abrazo -nunca me has dicho que sientes por Yusuke-

-noooo?- dijo alegre

-no-

-mm, deja lo pienso

-Keiko Yukimura- la regaño

-hay Botan no te enojes, yo quiero a Yusuke como un hermano, satisfecha?-

-mmm, si- dijo alegre

««»»

Se dirigió a un lugar apartado, no tenia ganas de llegar a la cabaña, no tenia motivo, después de un rato de vagar, decidió regresar, no podía ser tan torpe como para alejarse y quedar indefenso ante el enemigo.

Vio la cabaña, sin entrar se dio cuenta que aun no llegaban los chicos, se dirigió a la rama mas alta y firme para quedarse un rato ahí, o tal vez toda la noche no sabia bien. Recordó lo que paso, lo que había dicho, un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió "que fue lo que me paso?" se pregunto con temor "fue muy estúpido dejarme llevar por la furia por esa tontería" sus pensamientos divagaron para regresar en el momento en que le dijo esas palabras a Kurama, no recordaba la mirada del kitsune pues había dejado que las palabras saliera sin ser razonadas, su mente había quedado en blanco, pero recordó porque huyo cuando termino de hablar había visto algo en los ojos de Kurama que lo habían espantado, se había convertido en un cobarde huyendo de todo lo que desconocía, se enojo consigo mismo.

««»»««»»««»»

Shun al darse cuenta que eran observados se sonrojo y bajo la vista apenado, Kurama también se sonrojo -hola chicos- saludo con nerviosismo

Yusuke y Kuwabara tardaron en contestar era algo que no esperaban ver.

-Hola chicos, perdonen por interrumpir- Yusuke fue el primero en reaccionar

-que guardatito se lo tenían- agrego Kuwabara

-bueno es que, todo surgió hoy- se defendió Kurama

-si aja- se burlo Yusuke

-por eso es que a Shun le contaste tooodo?-

Ambos comenzaron a reírse, aunque eran mas de nervios

-vamonos Kuwabara, tal vez quieran estar solos-

-si lo mas seguro-

-no, si ya íbamos de regreso-

-oyes Kuwabara?-

-si Urameshi?-

-recuerdas que a ellos le toco compartir cuarto?-

-o ya veo- dijo con sorna

-Yusuke, Kuwabara me abstendré de escuchar sus comentario- agrego con enojo Kurama. Shun no decía anda estaba nervioso y apenado para poder hablar

No tenían muchas ganas de molestar, pero necesitaba alejar sus nervios, que ya estaban desapareciendo, sobre todo al ver como Kurama y Shun se besaban, para ellos fue como un permiso aun sin saber para que, un alivio a la carga que se les había presentado.

««»»

Llegaron a la cabaña, Yusuke y Kuwabara se sentían extrañamente mas tranquilos, mientras que Kurama y Shun aun estaban algo nerviosos.

-chicos estabamos muy preocupados por ustedes- dijo Keiko que corrió a abrazar a Yusuke, quien dudo en contestar el abrazo, pero después la abrazo

-donde demonios estaban?- regaño Botan -no saben lo preocupadas que estabamos por ustedes?-

-pero ya estamos aquí- dijo el pelinaranja con una sonrisa -mm, algo me huele a comida?- y encamino al comedor de donde provenía el aroma

-les preparamos algo para comer, vamos Yusuke- le dijo con una sonrisa y dirigirse al comedor, para luego voltear a verlo -pero no hagas esto de nuevo, escuchaste Yusuke Uramechi- regaño

-si Keiko-, contesto tallando su oído que había recibido el impacto del grito

-y Hiei?- pregunto Botan a Kurama

-ah... pues ya lo conoces Botan, tomo su propio camino-

-hay ese Hiei- y siguió a los demás

Kurama y Shun se miraron al principio preocupados, confundidos, pero luego con resignación, se tomaron la mano y caminaron hasta el comedor, las chicas los vieron extrañadas, pero no preguntaron nada, solo sonrieron, para ellas fue una señal mas a favor.

««»»

Los había visto llegar, pero no se movió, vio a Yusuke y a Kuwabara muy alegres; a Shun con la cabeza baja y a Kurama le pareció que venia enojado, entendió esto como la respuesta a lo que había pasado.

Desde ahí no escuchaba lo que pasaba, pero no quería escuchar, no deseaba escuchar la voz de Kurama, aun sentía esa sensación de culpabilidad y no sabia porque pero si se acercaba a él tenia la sospecha que esa sensación crecería, y su orgullo no se lo permitía. Pero también sabia que no podía estar lejos del pelirrojo, se había convertido en su vicio, y tarde o temprano tendría que hacer algo, pero prefería que fuera mas tarde.

««»»««»»««»»

Era la hora de dormir Keiko y Botan durmieron en el mismo cuarto, a pesar de la relación que tenían no llevaban mas lejos su relación pues cada una sabia lo que sentía y sabían que no estaban preparadas para dar ese paso.

Yusuke y Kuwabara también compartieron cuarto, se habían acostado pero tardaron en dormir, los dos inseguros si continuar con la platica anterior o esperar a que pudieran entender mejor lo que les pasaba.

Uno de los cuarto estaba vacío había sido destinado para Hiei únicamente para que no se sintiera presionado, pero él aun seguía en el exterior de la casa, pues no deseaba entrar.

En el ultimo cuarto de la casa, ambos ocupantes se veían sin hablar,

-Shun - / -Suuichi- dijeron al mismo tiempo

-que paso?- pregunto Shun

-no lo se-

-fue incorrecto?-

-tampoco lo se-

-bueno, yo no se que sentí-

-ni yo, pero no me arrepiento-

Shun se acerco a la otra cama y se acostó acurrucándose en el cuerpo de Kurama, quien lo abrazo y ambos durmieron juntos buscando acompañarse.

««»»««»»««»»

Un nuevo día llego, las chicas se levantaron y se arreglaron, en la cocina estaban ya Kurama y Shun preparando el desayuno cuando ellas bajaron.

-buenos días- saludaron las chicas

-buenos días- contesto el saludo Kurama

-que tal chicas, descansaron bien?-

-si gracias Shun-

-deja te ayudo Kurama-, mientras en uno de los cuartos Yusuke y Kuwabara despertaban y sin palabra alguna se prepararon para bajar.

El desayuno estaba preparado, y todos comían tranquilos, pero un visitante entro a la cabaña, Keiko y Botan se sorprendieron al verlo.

-buenos días Tengu- saludo cortésmente Shun

-creo que interrumpí su comida?-

-no se preocupe- comento Yusuke

-gusta comer con nosotros?- pregunto Kuwabara

-gracias, pero ya comí-

-bueno nosotros ya terminamos- comento Kurama levantándose

-nos vemos después chicas-, se despidió Yusuke, seguido por los demás

Afuera estaba Hiei evitando ver a los que salían, pero a la vista de todos.

-que bueno que estas aquí Hiei, nos disponíamos a buscar a los youkais-

-no es necesario, ellos se acercan- comento con indiferencia

-sera mejor que nos alejemos de la cabaña- y fueron hacia su encuentro.

««»»

Frente a ellos se presentaron gran cantidad de youkais, vieron que algunos pocos los esquivaban y seguían de frente -yo voy por ello- dijo Shun

-si-

Los youkais desaparecieron rápido ante sus ataques, los 5 restantes siguieron su camino para ser detenidos por dos youkais que poseían un gran poder.

-vaya aquí están los tipo que nos quieren atrapar, y nuestra presa Tengu- dijo uno de los otros youkais de piel azul marino al igual que sus ojos, atuendo medieval de color gris oxford, botas negras, cabello corto y despeinado, y un palo de batalla

-que golpe de suerte- comento el otro youkai el era enorme con dos largo cuernos en la cabeza, piel de color índigo, traje negro estilo renacentista, no tenia cabello y sus ojos era amarillos.

-quiénes son ustedes?- reclamo Yusuke

-yo soy Bakuretsu- dijo el primero

-y yo Daimaku-

-basta de presentaciones, donde esta mi hermano?-, Kurama se sorprendió ante la pregunta, según sabia Tengu no tenia hermanos.

Los youkais sonrieron -te entregaremos a tu hermano después de destruir a estos tipo y conseguir lo que queremos-

««»»

Continuara

««»»

**Haruka**: Sobre la actualización de mi otro fic, tardare un poco pero te prometo terminarlo.


	7. Fin de la Misión Empiezan los problemas

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias Nebyura y Mao Seth por su review

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

En este capitulo KuramaXShun

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 7: Fin de la Misión. Empiezan los problemas**

Los 5 se prepararon para enfrentar a su enemigo, Bakuretsu se dividió en 5, mientras Daimaku parecía recitar algún hechizo.

Cada quien tenia ahora a su rival, dejando libre a Daimaku. Los chicos del reikai tantem estaban en problemas, las copias de Bakuretsu lograban esquivar cada ataque que ellos les arremetían.

-te he vencido copia intuí ahora te toca a ti Daimaku- profirió Yusuke al lograr darle un golpe directo a su rival

Pero su alegría no duro mucho -estas seguro de eso- escucho la voz provenir del caído, que no mostró señal alguno de herida

-que pasa?- pregunto mas a si mismo

-si seguimos así, perderemos- comento Kuwabara con dificultad

-Daimaku esta haciendo un hechizo para evitar que les provoquemos daño- advirtió Kurama

-entonces hay que acabar primero con él- dijo Hiei mientras daba un golpe a su rival alejándoselo y lanzándose a Daimaku, pero su contrario reacciono rápido y evito el daño a su compañero. -maldición- dijo Hiei a su intento frustrado.

Mientras Tengu tenia una pelea aérea con su rival -dime donde esta?-

-no te diré nada, hasta que consiga lo que quiera-

-y que es lo que quieres?-

Daimaku sonrío y lanzándose con mas fuerzas -a ti?-

En la cabaña, algunos youkais que habían logrado llegar hasta ahí perseguían a las chicas que habían tomado lo primero que encontraron para defenderse y habían cerrado la puerta.

-estan lista Keiko?- pregunto al ver que el poder de Po no los detendría mas detrás de la puerta

-si Botan-, pero ambas se quedaron asustadas el percatarse que la puerta había dejado de ser azotada.

-qué crees que haya pasado?-

-no lo se, nos asomamos?-

-ah...-

-chicas están bien?-, reconocieron la voz provenir de afuera

-Shun- llamaron ambas y abrieron la puerta

-si estamos bien- contesto Keiko

-que bien, iré a buscar a los demás, aquí ya no hay peligro-

Keiko afirmo con la cabeza -que tengan suerte- dijo Botan al ver a Shun a lo lejos. -que suerte tuvieron estos youkai al enfrentarse a Shun,- dijo mientras pateaba uno - porque sino hubiera tenido que conocer la fuerza Botan- ante esas palabras Keiko hizo un gesto de reproche.

-alguien tiene un plan?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-yo no, pero acepto cualquier sugerencia- contesto Yusuke

-por cierto donde esta Tengu?- pregunto el pelirrojo

-peleando en el cielo- contesto Yusuke

-Kuwabara crees poder comunicarte con Tengu?-

-si por que?-

-dile que ataque a Daimaku-

-si-

-tu plan no funcionara- dijo el rival de Kurama

-mj- contesto

Tengu recibió el mensaje y se lanzo a toda velocidad directo a Daimaku perseguido muy cerca por la copia de Bakuretsu. Kurama vio lo cercano que estaba e hizo crecer unas plantas que obstruyeron el camino del perseguidor de Tengu, quien destruyo con rapidez su obstáculo pero dio el tiempo necesario para que la bestia japonesa diera un golpe certero a Daimaku.

La invocación de la planta provoco la ventaja del rival de Kurama, pero la caída de Daimaku fue aprovechada por el reikai tantei para poder lograr la ventaja. Poco duro la pelea logrando ellos la victoria.

-estas bien Kurama?- pregunto Yusuke al ver que el pelirrojo se sujetaba el brazo

-si solo un rasguño-

-ya todo acabo- dijo Kuwabara mientras encaminaba hacia donde esta Daimaku -chicos- llamo con desconcierto

-que pasa Kuwabara?- pregunto Yusuke

-el otro youkai no esta-

-qué quieres decir con que no esta?-

-que no esta Uramechi, no sabes qué es no esta?-

-cálmense, no ha de ir muy lejos- interrumpió el kitsune

Encontraron el rastro de poder espiritual y lo siguieron. Llegaron hasta una zona rocosa donde el rastro parecía disminuir. Lo que supusieron que el youkai estaba herido o la zona estaba llena de pequeñas emanaciones de poder espiritual que les impidiera reconocerlo bien.

-sobre volare el lugar para encontrar alguna pista- dijo Tengu mientras emprendía vuelo

-tengan cuidado este lugar no es muy firme, parece que hubo algún derrumbe- comento Kurama al ver caer varias piedras por donde caminaban

Caminaron adentrándose entre las montañas, el lugar parecía formar un camino, lo siguieron hasta llegar a una parte erosionada que formaba una cueva, Tengu aterrizo junto a ellos.

-esta aquí- dijo caminando hacia la cueva

-espera podría haber alguna trampa- previno el detective, pero no fue escuchado. Un estruendo los previno alejándose de la cueva la cual fue bloqueada por las piedras, en lo alto los chicos del reikai tantei vieron al youkai fugitivo.

-así que ahí te escondías- dijo con frialdad Hiei

-me desharé de ustedes de una buen a vez- amenazo

-esto me esta desesperando- comento Hiei mientras se lanzaba a atacar con su katana

Daimaku lo esquivo fácilmente -crees que soy tan inútil como los otros- sus brazos se extendieron como elásticos, a gran velocidad dando un golpe directo al desprevenido Hiei.

-bien ahora me toca a mi- exclamo Yusuke preparándose para atacar directamente al youkai aprovechando que tenia los brazos aun extendidos

Pero el moreno fue detenido por una patada increíblemente fuerte por la poca potencia que podía dar a esa distancia y la extensión del mismo.

Daimaku regreso sus brazos y pierna a la normalidad -son unos torpes- expreso con burla

-a si, ya lo veremos- Kuwabara apareció su espada espíritu y corrió hacia su rival que ya había bajado a donde ellos estaban, Kazuma proyecto su espada dando desprevenido contra su enemigo en un costado. -le di- dijo con alegría

Al momento de retirar su espada Daimaku sonrío con burla -vaya, creo que no aprenden-

-que?- dijeron sorprendidos al ver que la herida del youkai sanaba por si sola.

-esto será mas interesante-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo Uramechi- ambos se miraron con complicidad, a pesar de lo confundidos que estaba no se permitirían perder.

Hiei no había perdido de vista los gestos de Kurama, tratando de descubrir si seguía enojado, pero solo había visto su mirada impasible y atenta en la pelea, no había tratado de acercarse, a pesar de que en combate hacían buen equipo.

Desde que apareció el youkai, Kurama no había atacado, quería primero analizar a su enemigo antes de dar cualquier golpe, pero se sentía incomodo, logro descubrir que Hiei lo miraba con extrañeza, eso lo había puesto nervioso no sabia que se proponía el demonio de fuego, pero después de lo que le dijo temía que Hiei esperaba que hiciera el ridículo para seguir insultándolo.

Para ese momento Yusuke y Kuwabara ya habían sido sometidos por Daimaku, siendo ambos lanzados contra las rocas impactando contra ellas. Kurama se levanto para ayudar a sus amigos, pero Hiei fue mas rápido y corrió hacia el enemigo con katana en mano, Daimaku repitió el ataque pero esta vez Hiei logro esquivarlo, pero no se espero un ataque por la espalda cuando Daimaku hizo regresar su mano, el látigo de Kurama apareció dando directo contra el youkai pero la herida desaprecio de nuevo, el kitsune no podía contar con sus plantas pues el suelo estaba muy árido para ayudarle en crear plantas ocultas.

Yusuke se había vuelto a levantar, mientras Daimaku y Kurama peleaban a distancia, el detective preparaba su reigan, el disparo fue hecho sin antes haber sido lastimado Kurama en su enfrentamiento, Daimaku vio el peligro que se le avecindaba y de un brinco lo esquivo. Los chicos comprendieron que un ataque de esa potencia podría dañar a su enemigo.

Hiei se dispuso a usa su Ja Ou En Satsu, pero al ver la sonrisa de burla de Daimaku, sospecharon que conocía una forma para evitar la técnica del demonio de fuego. Pero Hiei ya había comenzado a invocar el fuego negro, así que Yusuke se coloco en lado contrario de Hiei tanto para evitar la técnica como para vigilar bien los movimientos del enemigo preparando su reigan. Kurama y Kuwabara se retiraron del lugar si cualquiera de los dos usa sus poderes podría ser peligroso para ellos.

Yusuke llamo la atención de Kuwabara, Kurama vio dicha señal y entendió la trampa.

El fuego negro fue disparado, Daimaku esquivo el primer golpe, pero la llama lo seguía, Daimaku intento esquivarlo de nuevo pero la espada de Kuwabara lo atravesó impidiéndole esquivarlo, Daimaku recibió el Ja Ou En Satsu, dejando solo cenizas de él.

Al ver desaparecer a su enemigo se tranquilizaron, pero una explosión los alerto nuevamente, Tengu salía de la cueva haciendo volar las rocas, en sus brazos cargaba un niño. Los chicos se acercaron a él.

-él es tu hermano?- pregunto Kuwabara con incredulidad

-si, este pequeño es uno de los niños que viven en el templo que yo protejo-

-un templo?- repitio Yusuke curioso

-si hay un templo dedicado a mi adoración-

-vaya así que eres un ídolo o algo así?-

-a los ningen les parezco alguien especial por mi aspecto y como los protejo ellos me aprecian-

En eso el niño despertó y al ver a la persona que lo cargaba se abrazo a él con felicidad -Tengu me rescataste-

-si pero no fui yo solo, ellos acabaron con tus captores-

-gracias- dijo el niño a los chicos

-pero aun no entiendo que era lo que ellos querían?- comento Kuwabara

-mi rosario- llamo la atención de todos- mi rosario es capaz de cumplir deseos, eso es lo que ellos querían, pero cual era su deseo no lo se-

-bueno eso no importa-

-yo también les agradezco la ayuda, ahora regresare a mi hogar con mi pequeño hermano, y perdonen nuevamente las molestas- y emprendió el vuelo con el niño aun en brazos.

Habían bajado la montaña y llegaron nuevamente a adentrarse al bosque.

-chicos, están bien?- pregunto Shun quien se acercaba hacia ellos

-si Shun- contesto Kurama

-las chicas están bien?- pregunto el detective

-si- contesto con una sonrisa -y Tengu?- pregunto con algo de preocupación

-hemos dado por terminada esta misión- sonrío Yusuke -ahora a disfrutar del lugar-

-Yusuke no quería ser un aguafiestas pero es algo tarde y tenemos que regresar-

-que?- se dio cuenta que pasaba del medio día, la pelea les había llegado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. -ya que- dijo con resignación.

El resto del camino estuvo calmado, Yusuke y Kuwabara con sus dudas no iban a permitir que los entristeciera, ahora era momento de celebrar y dejar de preocuparse siempre alegres sospechaban que tenían que arreglar todo esto pero siempre habrá tiempo, Kurama y Shun caminaban juntos pero sin hablarse, algo que noto Hiei, pues cuando él veía ambos chicos juntos siempre se la pasaban platicando su repentino sentimiento de culpa apareció de nuevo, así que decidió adelantarse antes de que su orgullo claudicara.

Shun vio la cara de tristeza de Kurama cuando vio a Hiei irse, el pelirrojo sintió que Hiei deseaba alejarse de él, Shun lo abrazo por la cintura para animarlo, se había tomado esa confianza a partir de que ahora eran amigos demasiado cercanos, pues no habían hablado sobre su relación. Kurama también lo rodeo con sus brazos y suspiro con tristeza. Yusuke y Kuwabara los vieron, para después sonreír entre ellos, pero al darse cuenta de parecían compartir algo mas que una simple amistad se sonrojaron y voltearon sus rostros.

««»»

Estaban listos para regresar, las chicas parecían murmurar algo entre ellas, discutían sobre el momento adecuado de decir la verdad, la culpa que sentían la traición a Yusuke las tenían muy nerviosas.

-y donde esta el enano?- pregunto el pelinaranja

-pues no lo he visto desde que se adelanto- comento Yusuke con indiferencia

-pues aquí no ha venido- dijo Keiko subiendo a la camioneta con Botan

-Kurama no lo has visto?- pregunto el detective

-no- expreso secamente, lo que extraño a todos,

Shun sonrío nerviosamente cuando voltearon a verlo en busca de una respuesta, pero solo subió a al auto ocupando el mismo lugar que había usado para llegar.

-Hiei- grito

-hm- escucho a sus espalda

-ay aquí estabas, ya nos vamos- apenas dijo estas palabras y Hiei ya estaba subiendo

-están algo raro esos dos, no crees?, un asentamiento de cabeza fue su respuesta -crees que sea por Shun?-

-no lo se-

««»»««»»««»»

-buenos dias- saludo Kurama al grupo de chicos

-Hola Minamino- contestaron al saludo

-y ahora que tienes Shun?-

-hay déjalo es que Ikki lo regaño- expreso Seiya con burla

-no entiendo porque se enojo?- hzi un puchero

-vamos conoces a Ikki-

-pero si nunca le dije a que hora iba a llegar-

-Shun, Ikki no se enojo porque llegaras tarde, sino porque llegaste manchado de sangre-

-sangre?, yo estaba manchado de sangre?- se preocupo

-de sangre?- pregunto también Kurama, pero en eso recordó el abrazo de Shun -a yo te manche con la herida que me hice en mi brazo cuando...- prefirió callar

-estabas herido?, perdóname no me di cuenta-

-pero no fue nada grave?- pregunto Shiryu

-no solo un rasguño-

-así que fue toda una aventura el viaje- dijo Hyoga

-si, no fui el único herido, creo que Shun fue el único afortunado- le sonrío con complicidad

-si tu lo dices, aunque creo que hubo varios afortunados y varias decepciones- agrego de la misma forma

-dos decepciones una fortuna- su gesto se suavizo

-varias decepciones, algunas compensaciones-

-eeeh de que hablan?- pregunto Seiya curioso

-nada- contestaron los dos

-es hora de ir a clases-

-nos vemos después-

-si-

««»»

Continuara

««»»


	8. Vidas y verdades

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Gracias, gracias Nebyura tu siempre mandándome review's

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

En este capitulo KuramaXShun

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 8: Vidas y verdades**

Yusuke, Kuwabra y Keiko caminaban hacia el templo de Genkai, el día anterior habían llegado muy tarde y ya no pudieron avisar sobre lo de la misión, aunque sabían que Botan ya había informado.

-Yusuke que piensas de Kurama y Shun? Pregunto Keiko

-sobre que?, ah sobre que son pareja?-

-si-

-no le veo nada de malo, si se quieren-

-y tu Kuwabara?-

-pienso lo mismo, no tiene porque evitar que los prejuicios los hagan infelices- Kuwabara empezaba a comprender esas palabras, miro a Yusuke que también lo observaba y se miraron con complacencia.

-y... y... tu que piensa al respecto Keiko?-

-yo... lo mismo no debemos dejar que los miedos nos creen una vida de engaños y mentiras-. Los tres sonrieron por los resultados de la platica.

««»»

Kurama y Shun salieron junto a la escuela sin objetivo definido, desde la supuesta platica de la mañana no habían tenido tiempo de hablar sobre lo que había pasado, si estaba bien lo que hacían, o solo se encerraban en su mundo, lo que sabían es que ahora no se sentían tan solo.

««»»««»»««»»

Llegaron con Genkai, Keiko entro corriendo esperando encontrar a alguien, los chicos la siguieron.

-Yusuke- llamo al verlo entrar, si encontró a quien buscaba -Botan y yo te queremos decir algo importante-

-tenemos?, ah que- la miro interrogante, quien recibió una mirada segura -si tenemos-

-si que es?- pregunto calmado

-bueno es que es algo importante, y... mejor ven- lo jalo a la salida

Los tres caminaron a un lugar retrado

-qué es Keiko?- pregunto ya cansado por el misterio

-Yusuke recuerdas la platica que tuvimos al venir?-

-si sobre Kurama y Shun-

-aja, dime que pensarías si en vez de ser dos hombres fueran dos mujeres-

-mm, supongo que lo mismo, no tendría porque ser diferente- llevo sus manos a la nuca

-bueno, es sobre eso que te queremos decir- Keiko tomo la mano de Botan, ambas se sonrojaron.

Yusuke vio el movimiento y se sorprendió, tal vez en el pasado no hubiera entendido tal acción, pero esta vez no le quedaba duda -ustedes- trago saliva -ustedes son pareja?-

-si, perdona no habértelo dicho antes, pero no sabíamos como decírtelo-

-y como tu nunca dijiste que nosotros fuéramos algo mas que amigos, no creí necesario decírtelo, pero creo que ya es hora de que lo sepas-

Yusuke tardo en contestar, le parecía extraño todo eso, nunca creyó estar en ese tipo de situación, él quería mucho a Keiko pero nunca supo que tipo de cariño era, pero ahora al verla ahí no sintió odio o rencor o algo parecido, sino mas bien calma, tal vez un poco de inseguridad al saber que Keiko tendría una relación muy difícil. -ah, pues alguien mas lo sabe-

-no se lo hemos dicho a nadie, aunque ya algunos se dieron cuenta-

-asi que soy al primero a quien se lo cuentan-

-si-

-Keiko- la tomo de los hombros -si tu la quieres y ella te quiere soy feliz por eso- y la abrazo -tu siempre has sido como mi hermana y te deseo lo mejor-

Contesto el abrazo -Yusuke, hermano gracias por tu apoyo-

-que bien, que bien- comento alegre Botan -ahora solo falta decirle a los demás-

-que?- gritaron los otros dos

-pues si, no?-

-pues si- repitieron ambos

««»»

-Shun... somos amigos verdad?-

-claro, somos amigos- contesto con algo de pena

-entonces que paso la otra noche?-

-no lo se, fue algo malo?-

-mm, creo que esta platica ya la tuvimos no es así?-

-si pero no llegamos a nada-

-yo... no tengo muchas ganas de platicar sobre eso, solo me confundo mas-

-yo igual- se miraron -eres mi mejor amigo-

-tu el mío- se miraron con una gran sonrisa, y sus bocas se unieron en un dulce beso vacío de amor pero lleno de comprensión

-ya no hay que hablar de eso-

-estoy de acuerdo, pero antes- penso un poco -Shun si tu amor te corresponde no me importara dejarte-

-yo dijo lo mismo, si eres correspondido dímelo y seré feliz viéndote con tu amor-

Sus bocas se volvieron unir, siendo guiados por sus brazos juntando los cuerpos, no había pasión pero si cariño, un inmenso cariño llenando de buenos sentimientos sus corazones.

-Kurama?-

-si Shun?-

-nunca he tenido una cita-

-mm, entonces tendremos nuestra primero cita, a donde quieres ir?-

-no lo se, tu que a donde quieres ir?-

-pues no se, veamos donde nos llevan nuestros paso- se tomaron de la mano y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos.

««»»

Los tres chicos entraron alegres al templo, Kuwabara los vio extrañado, pero Genkai y Yukina tenían una idea de lo que había pasado.

-qué se traen ustedes?- pregunto intrigado Kazuma

-se los decimos ahora o cuando lleguen los demás?- pregunto Keiko a Botan-

-mejor cuando lleguen los demás, así no tendremos que dar muchas explicaciones si preguntan-

-ustedes se complican mucho, además como saben que vendrán los demás-

-bueno le avisamos a Shizuru, pero no sabemos si va a venir Kurama y sobre Hiei pues creo que a él no le importan este tipo de cosas-

-entonces en cuando llegue mi hermana confesaran todo-

-hay Kuwabara lo haces ver como si fuera un crimen, además Yusuke ya nos dijo que no es nada malo-

-así es Kuwabara, cálmate ya lo sabrás-

-qué es lo que sabrá Kazuma?- pregunto Shizuru que estaba entrando

-que bien no tuve que esperar mucho, bueno ya llego ahora díganlo- exigió el pelinaranja

-que desesperado esta bien lo diremos, Keiko y yo somos pareja-

-queeee?, no lo sabia- comento Kazuma -te la ganaron Yusuke-

-a mi no me ganaron nada- comento enojado

-así que ya le habían dicho a Yusuke- dijo la hermana de Kazuma

-usted maestra Genkai, que opina?-

-que ya era hora que lo hicieran oficial- les dijo con una sonrisa

-usted también ya lo sabia?-

-bueno chicas ustedes siempre se reunían en mi templo, esperaban que no supiera lo que pasa en mi propia casa-

-lo sentimos, debimos decirle antes-

-no se preocupen chicas-

-ahora que vas a hacer Uramechi que no tienes novia?-

-pues que será, salir con las dos-

-oyes- gritaron ambas

-que?- pregunto con falsa inocencia, seguido de varios golpes.

««»»««»»««»»

Pasaron tres días de entonces, días calmados que les permitieron pensar mas en lo que les pasaba pero no fueron suficientes. Para Hiei esa calma era desesperante, necesitaba buscar a algo que hacer que le permitiera no pensar.

««»»

Cuatro chicos caminaban alegremente, acababan de salir del cine y opinaban sobre la película.

-me encanto la actuación de Jean Reno- comento Botan

-a mi encanto toda la película Olivier Dahan es un gran director-

-mm, le falto acción-

-vamos Uramechi es una buena película de misterio-

-bueno no puedo negarlo, pero hubiera sido ver mejor mas sangre-

-Yusuke que manías tienes por la sangre-

-vamos a comer un helado, que les parece?- pregunto Keiko

Ya sentados en el parque comiendo su helado -por cierto chicos?-

-qué pasa Botan?-

-por que ustedes a pesar de ser grandes amigos siguen llamándose por sus apellidos?-

Ninguno sabia que contestar, no se habían puesto a pensar en eso, no existía razón alguna para no usar sus nombres -pues tienes razón, tu que opinas Kazuma?-

-estoy de acuerdo Yusuke- ambos sonrieron y al mirase al sentir romper esa barrera de cortesía creada por el uso de los nombres, los nervios que habían estado sufriendo aparecieron con mas fuerzas.

-qué tienen chicos?- pregunto extrañada Keiko al ver un extraño sonrojo en ellos

-nada- dijeron ambos

Para terminar su recorrido decidieron acompañar a Keiko hasta su casa, Botan ahí mismo se despidió de los ellos. Ambos chicos emprendieron camino a sus casa.

-Kazuma?-

-que?-

-se me hace raro llamarte así, pero me agrada-

-a mi también me agrada-

-si- silencio hubo por algunos minutos

-creo que somos malos conversadores-

-sin duda- ambos comenzaron reírse -pero nadie nos gana peleando-

-eso que no haya duda- e hicieron posees para mostrar sus músculos con el asombro e incredulidad de la gente que estaba cerca

-miren, miren que nos encontramos- se escucho una voz a sus espaldas

-si son Uramechi y Kuwabara, tanto tiempo sin verlos-

-no creo que haya sido suficiente- se burlo Yusuke

-que gracioso Uramechi, nos han dicho que se han hecho mas fuertes y hemos venido a comprobarlo-

-hazles caso y mejor vete sino quieres que te demos una paliza-

-ya lo veremos- y el grupo de 6 chicos se preparo para atacar

-no vale la pena, pero si insisten-

-que mejor manera de mantenerse en forma-. Y en un santiamén los peleoneros cayeron derrotados.

Voltearon a verse para felicitarte y de nuevo sus miradas se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos ajenos, se sonrojaron y con un sonrisa ambos se juntaron para entregarse un beso inexperto pero atesorado de sentimiento.

-yo...- dijeron ambos

-esto de los besos se nos esta haciendo costumbre- dijo para romperla tensión Yusuke

-si, pero es agradable, no te parece-

-si, mm que te parece si hablamos con Kurama-

-estoy de acuerdo, vamos-

««»»

Kurama y Shun caminaban hacia la casa de Yusuke, habían recibido una llamada desesperada del detective para que fuera a verlo. Al tocar frente al departamento Uramechi fueron introducidos rápidamente.

-por que se tardaron tanto?- pregunto un desesperado Yusuke -vamos siéntense- Kuwabra ya estaba sentado, Yusuke se sentó en el asiento frente a él, Kurama y Shun aun extrañados tomaron asiento en el sofá en medio de ambos.

-qué pasa Yusuke, por que tan desesperado?- pregunto Kurama una vez que vio a ambos muy nerviosos

-Kurama podemos hacerles una preguntas personales?- hablo Kuwabara

-eh de que tipo?- Shun solo los miraba aun sin entender

-cuando ustedes... ya saben... empezaron a salir, eeh sabían lo que sentían?-

Kurama y Shun no sabían que contestar ellos llevaban una relación falsa y no querían que ellos lo supieran -chicos, no creo que esa sea la pregunta que nos quieren hacer?- dijo una vez recordando las actitudes extrañas que habían estado mostrando en los últimos días.

-hay Kurama, bueno la verdad es que nosotros...-

-bueno nosotros hemos tenido, mas bien sentido algo he como explicarlo... como dudas mmm mas bien como un sentimiento extraño...-

-como algo que sienten las personas que se caen bien, pero algo como... demasiado bien...-

Ambos ojiverde sonrieron a las absurdas explicaciones de sus amigos, pero les había quedado claro lo que les pasaba -ustedes se gustan?- pregunto Shun sin dudar

-no, no- dijeron ambos -claro que no o?- agrego Kuwabra

-o que?- continuo Kurama

-pues nosotros nos... bueno nosotros nos hemos besado dos veces, pero...-

-eso no quiere decir que nos gustamos o si?-

-no, claro que no- dijo con una ligera sonrisa -pero si se quieren-

-querernos?- pregunto Yusuke viendo a Kuwabara

-aunque pude ser algo mas- comento directamente Shun

-eso es lo que queremos saber- dijo en tono convincente Kazuma

-y por que nos llamaron?-

-como para que?, pues para que nos expliquen que es eso de que dos chicos del mismo sexo salgan juntos?-

-Yusuke lo haces ver como si fuera algo malo-

-perdona, no quise decir eso, pero es que es algo confuso, bueno yo siempre creí que me gustaban las mujeres-

-a mi me paso lo mismo-

-lo que ustedes tenían eran solo los estereotipos que la sociedad nos inculco-

-el gusto por los hombres o las mujeres depende de cada quien y no de lo que nos digan-

-entonces es algo malo?-

-no Kuwabara, la razón algunas veces esta mal cuando nos dejamos llevar por prejuicios y estándares de vida, pero algo que todos las personas comprenden es que cuando uno se deja llevar por los sentimientos comprendiendo bien lo que sentimos y no nos dejamos llevar por el que dirán, uno no puede estar mal-

-a vaya-

-chico, déjenme contarles que cuando yo era Youko Kurama esos prejuicios nunca me afectaron no por ser quien era sino porque en el Makai no existen, los youkai no tienen una sociedad establecida donde la matanza y la sobrevivencia dominan, porque son demasiados impulsivos y no se dan tiempo para pensar, ahora en el ningenkai las personas no son impulsadas por sus instintos sino por sus prejuicios llevándolos a guerras y violencias en búsqueda de fama y poder, ahora díganme quienes están mal?-

-mm- dijeron ambos

-ahora olvídense que viven en esta sociedad y solo son ustedes dos, díganme que piensan sobre lo que siente?-

-me agrada mucho estar con Kazuma-

-Kazuma?- dijo extrañado

-es mi mejor amigo, nos sincronizamos bien en las peleas-

-nos gustan las mismas cosas, nos llegamos a entender bien-

-nos peleamos-

-y nos reconciliamos como si nada hubiera pasado-

-nos queremos-

-nos queremos- ambos se miraron con alegría

-lo que me lleva a la pregunta, y por que nos llamaron? Si ustedes ya lo sabían- dijo Kurama levantándose de su lugar

-bueno nosotros nos retiramos, ahora es tiempo para que ustedes los disfruten juntos desde una nueva perspectiva- Shun también se levanto, y ambos salieron del departamento despidiéndose alegremente al ver que sus amigos ahora estaban mas felices.

Kuwabara y Yusuke se quedaron un rato mas sin moverse, agradecían estar ahora solos pues pensaban que si alguien los veía se burlaría de ellos.

El moreno se levanto y colocándose frente al pelinaranja se agacho un poco y besándolo rápidamente dijo con sinceridad -te quiero-

Kuwabara acerco la boca que se había alejado para repetir el beso -yo también te quiero-

Yusuke se sentó a un lado de Kuwabara, alzo su vista -Kazuma-

-qué Yusuke?-

-nunca he salido con un hombre-

-yo igual-

-que se supone que hagamos, normalmente se lleva a una chica a los lugares acostumbrados, pero en nuestro caso-

-le hubiéramos preguntado a Kurama, a donde van ellos?-

-si- guardaron silencio por varios minutos, ahora no les importaba permanecer callados mientras estuvieran juntos -que te parece si vamos a las maquinas de vídeojuegos y de ahí buscamos la mejor manera de ponernos en forma-

-buena idea, esto no significa que nos deje de gustar las cosas que hacíamos antes-

-asi es- ambos se levantaron se estrecharon las manos con firmeza y salieron de ahí mas seguros de lo que eran antes

««»»

Continuara

««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Viajemos, disfrutemos, comportémonos, conozcamos gente nueva y cuando nadie nos vea follemos.


	9. Confesiones

**Antes de los Días**

««»»

Este capitulo es para los amantes del KuramaXHiei o HieiXKurama, da igual.

Advertencia: Yaoi KuramaXHiei, YusukeXKuwabra; Yuri BotanXKeiko

««»»

««»»

**Capitulo 9: **

Kuwabara y Yusuke se quedaron un rato mas ahí sentados sin moverse, agradecían estar ahora solos pues pensaban que si alguien los veía se burlaría de ellos.

El moreno se levanto y colocándose frente al pelinaranja se agacho un poco y besándolo rápidamente dijo con sinceridad -te quiero-

Kuwabara acerco la boca que se había alejado para repetir el beso -yo también te quiero-

Yusuke se sentó a un lado de Kuwabara, alzo su vista -Kazuma-

-qué Yusuke?-

-nunca he salido con un hombre-

-yo igual-

-que se supone que hagamos, normalmente se lleva a una chica a los lugares acostumbrados, pero en nuestro caso-

-le hubiéramos preguntado a Kurama, a donde van ellos?-

-si- guardaron silencio por varios minutos, ahora no les importaba permanecer callados mientras estuvieran juntos -que te parece si vamos a las maquinas de vídeojuegos y de ahí buscamos la mejor manera de ponernos en forma-

-buena idea, esto no significa que nos deje de gustar las cosas que hacíamos antes-

-asi es- ambos se levantaron se estrecharon las manos con firmeza y salieron de ahí mas seguros de lo que eran antes

««»»««»»««»»

En algún lugar del makai un demonio de fuego sacaba todo el estrés acumulado en unos youkais que se habían atrevido a molestarlos, llevaba algunos días rondando sin destino alguno, comprendió que estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberle hablado de esa forma a Kurama, era su amigo y siempre lo comprendía; cuando él lo necesitaba Kurama siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo sin importarle los demás, bueno tal vez su madre, ese aspecto del kitsune le parecía extraño, el sentimiento que le hacia querer proteger a su madre ningen no es algo propio de un zorro demoniaco, era algo que Kurama había aprendido al ser humano, pero que era ese sentimiento, cariño, amor.

Hiei se preguntaba que era eso que llamaban amor que hacia que la gente cambiara, él no lo conocía, abandonado desde pequeño por ser el niño prohibido lo había condenado a ser despreciado, pero Kurama nunca lo desprecio ni lo uso para su conveniencia, pues siempre estaba pendiente de lo que le pasara y trataba siempre de ayudarlo, siempre le daba alguna sonrisa de confianza, incluso algunas le hacían sentirse algo diferente, especial.

Kurama sin duda le hacia sentirse bien, le agradable sentirlo cerca, mirar cada uno de sus detalles, escuchar su voz le tranquilizaba, cuando lo tocaba para curar sus heridas no podía evitar estremecerse al contacto, se sentía muy bien sentir esa suave piel en su cuerpo, pero que era eso que lo hacia sentirse así, era lo que no comprendía, no solía depender de las personas, pero Kurama se había convertido en algo indispensable, una necesidad de llenarse de él, de estar siempre a su lado y nunca mas separarse de él.

"esas palabras" recordó que había escuchado a alguien decir esas palabras, pero no recordaba a quien. "cuando tu amas a alguien desear permanecer a lado de la persona amada sin importar lo que pase, lo sientes como parte de ti, y sabes que necesitar tenerlo a tu lado para sentirte feliz", era exactamente lo que le pasaba "estoy enamorado?" se pregunto con incredulidad.

Unas voces cerca le distrajeron de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en el makai, sino en el ningekai, conocía bien ese camino, era el camino hacia la casa de Kurama, escucho de nuevo esas voces ahora eran risas, decidió alejarse, pero una de esas voces la reconoció, su corazón se estremeció, creyó que era una broma.

««»»««»»««»»

Kurama y Shun, salieron de ahí felices por sus amigos y contagiados por la felicidad caminaron muy juntos sin importar si los veían, pero aun con tanta alegría ellos sabían que tenían que alejarse de las miradas indiscretas.

-no es una ironía Shun?-

-sin duda, parece que a alguien le gusta vernos sufrir al ver a otros ser correspondidos-

-así es pero no les daremos esa satisfacción- ambos cruzaron sus brazos para tomar la cintura del otro

-m m m esta vez no- dijo sacudiendo su cabeza para después reírse ambos.

-vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de día, porque para nosotros eso no nos importa-

-asi es, ya no nos verán entristecernos, solo seremos felices porque... porque somos felices- rieron nuevamente

-Shun-

-si Suuichi?-

Le dio un fugaz beso en los labios -me encanta cuando te beso, te sonrojas y pareces un niño chiquito que a cometido una travesura-

-oyes, te burlas?- dijo sin enojo

-claro que no- le dio otro beso, -es la verdad-

-ahora veras- y diciendo esto Shun beso a Kurama, pero un estrepitoso ruido los hizo ponerse alerta.

Una ráfaga de aire hizo a ambos alejarse del lugar.

-Hiei que te sucede?- pregunto Kurama al descubrir a su atacante. No recibió contestación, Hiei con katana en mano se lanzo para herir a Shun, quien lo esquivo -detente Hiei que te pasa- grito desesperado.

-maldito como te atreves- dijo con furia el jaganshi, Shun solo esquivaba

-Hiei detente- Kurama iba a aparecer su látigo

-espera Suuicihi- logro decir Shun entre los ataques

-que, pero por que?-

-por que no te defiendes?, se supone que sabes pelear-

-no te atacare hasta que sepa porque peleamos- logro decir esquivando un ataque que logro rasgar su ropa -no me gusta pelear sino tengo motivos para hacerlo-

-no te basta el hecho de que si no te defiendes te mato-

-no, prefiero hablar-

-pues habla todo lo que quieras porque será lo ultimo que digas-

-esto es absurdo, Hiei detente o enfréntate a mi?-, Hiei se detuvo y vio a Kurama con fuerza. El pelirrojo pudo ver a través de esa mirada llena de enojo una de tristeza.

-Kurama tu no entiendes verdad?- sus puños se apretaron con fuerza

-qué no entiendo Hiei?-

-creo que yo si- llamo la atención de los otros dos -esta pelea no tiene sentido, lo único que necesitas hacer Hiei- le sonrío con confianza -es decirle la verdad, aun no lo has perdido-

"perdido" se repitió "aun no lo has perdido, no lo he perdido". Hiei bajo la mirada sin decir o que hacer.

Shun volvió a sonreír, miro fijamente a Kurama como queriéndole decir algo, Kurama no entendió bien.

Kurama paso su vista de Shun a Hiei, este ultimo se marchaba -búscalo- dijo Shun, Kurama entendió, y corrió en búsqueda de Hiei.

Hiei corría huyendo de ahí, no sabia que había pasado, las palabras de Shun aun se repetían en su mente, había logrado saber que amaba a Kurama, pero verlo besar a Shun no lo soporto, se lleno de ira y quiso matar a aquel que se había atrevido a quitarle a su Kurama, porque era suyo antes que de él.

Se detuvo cansado no por la pelea ni por correr, estaba cansado de esos sentimientos que lo hacían infeliz.

-Hiei- alzo el rostro para saber quien le hablaba, al verlo esquivo la mirada

-qué haces aquí?- dijo con enojo

-vengo a buscarte-

-ya me encontraste ahora vete- vio de reojo a Kurama y vio que bajaba la cabeza con tristeza, le dolió verlo así y mas al saber que había sido él -o vienes a pelear conmigo por lo que le hice a tu novio-

-no- dijo con seguridad pero aun sin alzar el rostro -Shun no es mi novio, es mi amigo-, Hiei volteo a verlo con sorpresa.

-pero se estaban besando-

-ese era un beso de cariño, no de amor-

-qué?, un beso es un beso, no me quieras engañar-

-Hiei, hay diferentes tipos de beso como personas hay en el mundo, a cada quien lo quieres de cierta manera, si bese a Shun no lo niego pero solo es porque me da mucha ternura y es mi amigo, además...-

-además?-

-además yo no lo amo-, Hiei sintió su corazón palpitar con alegría, Kurama avanzaba hacia Hiei quien no se movía.

-no entiendo eso de los besos-

Kurama ya estaba frente a Hiei -esto es un beso de amistad- junto sus labios a los de Hiei quien solo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, fue un beso rápido pero el sentir los labios de Kurama le habían dejado inmovilizado -y esto es un beso de amor-, Kurama volvió a besarlo dejando salir todo lo que sentía por Hiei.

Hiei aun sorprendido se dejo besar, pudo sentir como todo su ser se estremecía, sintió un invasor entrar a su boca, le parecía algo dulce, y cerrando los ojos se dejo llevar por sus sentidos, llevando sus manos a la cintura de la persona que le nublaba la razón.

Kurama en cuanto sintió los labios de Hiei no pudo evitar sentir todas las maravillosas sensaciones que empezaban a crecer dentro de él, desde que descubrió lo que sentía por Hiei deseaba sentir esos bellos labios, saborearlo, disfrutarlos, descubrir sus sabor, un sabor delicioso; se atrevió a avanzar al tener el paso abierto, si sus labios lo maravillaron el recorrer esa boca fue la culmine de deleite, sabia deliciosa y no quería separase, cuando sintió que su cintura era sujetada, su corazón se lleno de felicidad, y dejo derramar unas gotas saladas, pero su alegría no llego ahí, pues su beso ahora era correspondido.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Hiei se sorprendió al ver las lagrimas de Kurama y sus ojos mostraron tristeza, él no quería hacerlo llorar y no sabia que había hecho para que llorara -por que lloras?- dijo con ternura, Kurama al escuchar ese tono de voz derramo mas lagrimas, vio la tristeza en eso hermoso ojos rojo y negó con la cabeza para evitar confusiones.

-Hiei yo... yo te amo-, deseaba escuchar esas palabras provenir de él, aunque nunca creyó escucharlas. Hiei había visto el rostro lleno de felicidad del kitsune, subió su mano y limpio el camino que dejaron las lágrimas, vio que Kurama cerró los ojos en cuanto toco su mejilla.

Había visto en los ojos de Hiei mucha calma y felicidad, le había dicho lo que sentía pero aun no recibía respuestas, pero sintió la mano de Hiei en su mejilla y le pareció la más suave caricia que le hubieran hecho. Pero seguía esperando una repuesta, sabia que a Hiei le costaba trabajo expresarse, pero necesitaba escucharlas, oírlas salir de esa voz tan hermosa que siempre le hacia vibrar de alegría.

Hiei vio que esos ojos verdes pasaban de la alegría a la preocupación, volvió a sentirse triste sabia que era su culpa, pero su mente aun formaba las palabras. Cerró los ojos y dejo sus pensamientos a un lado -Kurama... yo... te amo-.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Kurama lo abrazo -cuanto deseaba escuchar esas palabras-

-te amo- escucho de nuevo en su oído, Kurama volvió a besar aun mas apasionado que la vez anterior, ahora confirmando que era correspondido y que ya no tendría que sufrir por tener que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos para no perderlo, pues ahora lo tenia con él, sintiendo lo mismo, amándose.

««»»««»»««»»

No habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar, pero Shun pudo ver el rostro alegre de su amigo, ambos caminaban juntos hacia la casa de Kurama.

-y bien?-

-y bien que?- jugo Kurama

-no te hagas, bien que sabes de que hablo-

-no, la verdad no-

-Suuichi-

-ya, ya le dije que lo amo y...-

-y?-

-él también me dijo que me ama-

-felicidades- y no evito darle un abrazo

-mjm- escucharon, Hiei apareció frente a ellos

Shun se escondió tras de Kurama, pues se había dado cuenta que lo había abrazado frente a él.

-perdona, solo lo felicitaba- dijo Shun nervioso

-yo... quiero pedirte perdón por lo de ayer,... no sabia lo que hacia-

-no te preocupes, no importa, yo siempre supe porque lo hacías-

-que quieres decir Shun?- pregunto confuso Kurama

-recuerdas cuando los vi peleando y te pregunte si te gustaba Hiei?- ambos lo escuchaban atentamente

-si-

-también me di cuenta de lo que sentía Hiei, pero me parecía que él aun no- poso su mirada en Hiei -no es así?-

El medio koorime desvío su mirada -si-

-por que no me lo dijiste?-

-quería que ustedes lo descubrieran, además la mejor forma de darte cuenta de lo que sientes es con celos-

-por eso a pesar de que sabias que era correspondido, aceptaste eh... el trato-

-si-

-qué trato?- pregunto extrañado el demonio de fuego

-ninguno- dijeron ambos

-hm, ya veo porque son amigos- ambos sonrieron

-ah gracias por ayudarnos Shun-

-sino hice mucho-

-pero fue suficiente, ahora me toca ayudarte-

-uy ya quisiera, pero volvió a salir con ella, creo que van enserio- dijo con tristeza

-pero hay mas personas en este mundo que valgan la pena, ya veras que encontraras el adecuado-

-si, pero lo quiero a él-

-si no ve lo que tienes, es que es un baka- dijo Hiei

-gracias- dijo con una sonrisa, Hiei volteo sonrojado

-oigan, oigan ahora el de los celos soy yo-

-no seas baka kitsune-

-eh?-

-lo que pasa es que Shun tiene la misma mirada que Yukina-

-y aun así lo querías matar-

-nadie se acerca a ti sin mi permiso-

-qué?, oyes esta bien que te ame, pero no eres mi dueño-

-no- dijo con seguridad

-no mira- tomo a Shun y lo beso rápido, el peliverde solo logro pensar "este es mi fin". -qué te parece?-

-me quedo claro lo de beso de amistad y beso de amor, pero- lo miro amenazadoramente -si lo vuelves a besar, buscare la manera de vengarme- y dio un brinco para alejarse.

-Hiei espérate- y corrió tras de él.

"que raros son los demonios" penso Shun mientras tomaba camino hacia su casa.

Kurama seguía corriendo tras Hiei, pero después de un rato se le perdió "a donde te fuiste?" pregunto mientras se detenía. Volteo resignado pero dio un paso hacia atrás.

-no me asustes- vio la mirada seria de Hiei y penso que estaría enojado por lo del beso -perdóname Hiei, no te quería hacer enojar- Hiei avanzo unos paso mientras Kurama los retrocedía. -Hiei- dijo asustado

Hiei se lanzo, tirando a Kurama de espaldas, se coloco encima aun con su mirada fría, sonrío al ver la cara de asustado del pelirrojo. Se acerco al rostro del pelirrojo y lo beso con fuerzas.

-Hiei- dijo mas tranquilo cuando termino el beso

-qué Kurama?

-no estas enojado?-

-no, solo te quería asustar- y le sonrío sin dejar de mirarlo

-Hiei-

-si?-

-podrías quitarte?-

-no-

-no?-

-no, me gusta estar así-

-ah, pero yo me siento algo incomodo-

-si- y diciendo esto lo beso en la boca, para después besarlo en el cuello repetidas beses

-aunque me esta empezando a gustar- tomo el rostro de Hiei y lo atrajo para besarlo profundamente.

««»»««»»««»»

Fin

««»»««»»««»»

N/A: Como dice mi Tía Gúmena: Lo maravilloso de estar vivo es amar, que te amen y vengarte sino.


End file.
